Todo cambio
by Eclair Testarossa
Summary: El tiempo pasa y debes decidir si seguir adelante o quedarte en el pasado, arriesgarte por lo que quieres o dejar que alguien te lo arrebate sin luchar, no te mientas, no des nada por echo, pues todo cambia aunque tu no quieras, yo lo tuve que aprender por las malas.
1. Como inicio

**DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Como inicio**

* * *

Es increíble cómo funciona el tiempo a veces demasiado lento como cuando esperas ansioso algo, otras veces demasiado rápido como cuando no quieres que llegue el momento de algo aunque sepas que es inevitable.

En mi caso el tiempo fue demasiado rápido más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero así es el tiempo sigue pasando sin importar que percepción tengas de él o que te deje atrás. Sabía que este día llegaría lo sabía pero eso no quiere decir que estuviera lista para cuando llegara, el día en el que alguien apareciera y se llevara al amor de mi vida de mi lado sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto ya que esa persona a la que amo tanto no lo sabe e igualmente no creo que pueda corresponderme.

Todo empezó a cambiar hace dos semanas yo acababa de llegar de una misión pues soy Fate T. Harlaown una enforcer de la TSAB, iba hablando con mi subordinada Ginga Nakajima por un pasillo, llegando al final de él estaba Yuno Scrya y el amor de mi vida Nanoha Takamachi, estaban hablando animadamente de quien sabe que cosas, que extraño el casi nunca anda por aquí, iba a saludar cuando ella se da cuenta de mi presencia, se despidió del hurón y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme, se siente bien este tipo de recibimientos aunque casi acabamos en el suelo.

– ¡¿Fate-chan?!– dice Nanoha con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

–..Nanoha…. – digo con idéntica felicidad correspondiendo al abrazo.

Permanecimos abrazadas un buen rato yo ya me había olvidado de todo lo de mi alrededor, pero de pronto la voz de Ginga nos interrumpe.

–Fate-san entonces ¿mañana nos vemos?– pregunto Ginga con una sonrisa rara.

–Si claro– respondí después de habernos separado del abrazo aunque Nanoha parecía un poco molesta por algo.

–entonces adiós... Fate-san….Takamachi-san– se despidió Ginga besándome la mejilla, la verdad me sorprendió y a Nanoha solo le dirigió una mirada extraña.

–Adiós Nakajima-san– dijo Nanoha todavía un poco molesta creo.

Cuando Ginga se fue quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo que no sabía porque se había formado así que decidí preguntar al fin.

–etto… Nanoha ¿te molesta algo?– digo un poco temerosa de su reacción, no por nada le apodan el Demonio Blanco.

–no… nada ¿Por qué?–pregunta tratando de calmarse.

–Es que pareces algo molesta– digo y ella suelta un suspiro antes de decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

–no estoy molesta, solo es el estrés del trabajo.

–Segura que es eso– digo un poco desconfiada, casi nunca, si no es que nunca la oigo decir que le estresa su trabajo, a menos que solo tenga papeleo.

–Segura ahora… ¿vamos a casa?– pregunto sonriendo.

–Claro– respondo y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro hogar.

– ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?– pregunta en el camino.

–bien terminamos antes de lo esperado…y ¿cómo esta Vivio?–pregunte por nuestra pequeña hija, la extrañe mucho durante la misión.

–está bien, te extraña mucho pero ha sacado muy buenas calificaciones dijo que para cuando su Fate-mama regresara estuviera orgullosa de ella– dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa.

–Yo también la extrañe mucho pero que bueno que le traje un regalo se lo merece por esforzarse con sus calificaciones– digo orgullosa de mi hija.

– ¿le trajiste otro regalo? mou… Fate-chan es demasiado consentidora.

–y Nanoha demasiado estricta, además se merece un regalo por sus calificaciones.

–mou…no es justo yo siempre quedo como la mala– decía Nanoha haciendo un puchero.

–ya, ya no es para tanto Nanoha–dije soltando una pequeña risita se veía tierna así.

–Eso lo dices porque tú eres la mama genial–dijo aparentando estar enojada.

–jajaja es enserio…o ya llegamos– dije cuando ya estábamos a un metro de la puerta.

–Si será mejor que tu entraras primero…solo entra Fate-chan– dijo Nanoha al ver mi cara de confusión porque quería que yo entrara primero.

Entre cuidadosamente por si era por alguna broma o algo así, estaba oscuro las luces estaban apagadas, de pronto escuche pequeños pasos y después sentí como alguien me tacleaba muy fuerte por lo que caímos al suelo con un sonido sordo y con eso se me termino de salir el aire mientras intentaba no morir ahogada me fije quien era el que casi logra matarme o mejor dicho "la" que casi me mata.

– ¡¿Fate-mama?!– dijo muy alegre mi agresora.

–Hola Vivio– dije abrasándola aun tiradas en el suelo.

– ¡te extrañe mucho Fate-mama!

–yo también te extrañe Vivio pero hay que pararnos además te traje un regalo– dije sabiendo que se emocionaría más.

– ¡¿un regalo?!–dijo Vivio parándose enseguida.

–Si Vivio alguien me dijo que has obtenido buenas calificaciones– dije mientras me paraba del piso y abría mi maleta para darle el regalo a Vivio.

–Si lo hice para que Fate-mama estuviera orgullo cuando regresara– dijo Vivio dando pequeños saltitos impaciente.

–por eso te traje esto– dije sacando un peluche más o menos del mismo tamaño de Vivio, de un osito a Vivio le gustan mucho los peluches y hace 3 meses Vivio hizo un berrinche porque quería ese peluche pero Nanoha no quería comprárselo porque no quería malcriarla y menos viendo en ese momento que ya lo estaba, yo por mi parte quería comprárselo ya que no puedo resistirme a los ojos de cachorrito triste y Vivio lo sabe al igual que Nanoha, pero ella no me dejo diciendo que si Vivio estaba malcriada era por mi culpa por consentirla tanto y no pudo contradecirla porque es verdad pero es mi pequeña niña y no puedo evitar querer darle lo que quiera en fin, cuando Vivio lo vio salto de inmediato, lo agarro y lo estrecho entre sus brazos diciendo:

– ¡gracias Fate-mama! ¡Muchas gracias!– decía Vivio con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento Nanoha por fin hablo ya que se había mantenido al margen.

–mou… Fate-chan te dije que no le compraras ese peluche a Vivio– decía Nanoha un poco enojada.

–lo se Nanoha pero eso me lo dijiste hace 3 meses no ahora– dije sonriendo victoriosa.

–hoy dormirás en el sofá– dijo Nanoha yéndose hacia la cocina.

– ¡¿Qué?!Pero Nanoha acabo de volver– dije pero ella solo me ignoro.

Después de cenar, leerle un cuento a Vivio para que se durmiera después de brincar mucho, feliz por su peluche, fui hacia la habitación que comparto con Nanoha donde la encontré ya en la cama lista para dormir me acerque y le dije.

–voy a tomar un baño antes de acostarme.

–No hay problema ya te lo listo– dijo Nanoha sonriéndome.

–Gracias– le dije mientras me dirigía al baño.

Después de darme un baño relajante me vestí con mi pijama y salí del baño a acostarme, Nanoha todavía estaba despierta viendo los entrenamientos de hoy como siempre hace en las noches de repente me acorde de que según iba a dormir en sofá, mejor no dije nada sobre eso porque capas y ahorita me corre.

–ni creas que no me acuerdo de que hoy dormirías en el sofá nada más te lo estoy pasando porque acabas de llegar de una misión– dice Nanoha sin verme– pero ya no lo vuelvas a hacer o si dormirás en el sofá aunque estés medio muerta– dijo Nanoha con una mirada amenazante, honestamente cuando me mira así me dan ganas de usar mi Sonic move y volar lo más lejos posible.

–e-está bien no lo volveré a hacer– digo asustada por el Demonio Blanco.

–Así está mejor, ahora vamos a dormir Fate-chan– dijo Nanoha cerrando la pantalla que tenía y apagando la luz de la lámpara de su lado.

–Está bien– dije mientras también apagaba mi lámpara y me acostaba, sintiendo de inmediato el calor de Nanoha envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo.

–Buenas noches Nanoha– dije mientras también la abrazaba.

–Buenas noches Fate-chan– me respondió Nanoha.

Siempre que volvía de mis misiones era recibida muy cálidamente y casi siempre acabando dos veces en el suelo, era muy feliz así pensando en que siempre seria así, yo misma me mentía diciéndome que el día en el que alguien se las llevara de mi lado estaba lejos y seguiría todo igual, que podría seguir durmiendo cómodamente con la mujer a la que amo abrazándome todas las noches, esa noche también pensé lo mismo que nada cambiaria, pero me equivoque, estaba muy equivocada, el tiempo pasa y todo cambia pero en ese momento no lo sabía, no pensaba en eso durmiendo abrazada a Nanoha, pero más adelante lo descubriría.


	2. citas?

**Gracias a los que le dieron favs y follows y a Guest por comentar espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Citas?**

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté sintiendo a dos bultos cálidos, uno en mi pecho y otro en mi espalda, trate de abrir mis ojos pero la luz de la ventana me cegó, cuando ya pude abrir mis sin sentir que me ardían, vi que el bulto de enfrente era Nanoha pues seguíamos abrazadas me extraño un poco por que no podía ser temprano y ella ya debería haberse ido a trabajar yo no porque siempre o casi siempre entro a trabajar más tarde, como hoy no tengo trabajo solo un asunto con Ginga, trate de darme un poco la vuelta para ver que era el otro bulto pero tratando de no despertar a Nanoha, entonces vi que no era más que Vivio que se había colado a la cama, sentía tan cálido estar entre mis dos personas más amadas en el mundo, me estaba acomodando para volver a dormirme pero al voltearme me encontré con dos zafiros mirándome con una sonrisa.

–buenos días Fate-chan.

–Buenos días Nanoha– dije sonriendo.

–Pensabas dormir más verdad dormilona– me dijo divertida.

–mou…Nanoha no soy dormilona solo estaba muy cómoda entre las dos que quise seguir disfrutando– le dije con un pequeño puchero.

–Nyajajaja…espera ¿dijiste dos?– dijo confundida.

–Si alguien se metió en la cama anoche– dije asiendo señas hacia atrás de mí.

–ha ya veo Vivio se metió anoche.

–Si… oye Vivio no tenía clases y tu trabajo– digo sobresaltada.

–Nyajajaja no Fate-chan, Vivio no tiene escuela porque la están reparando, y yo tengo día libre – dijo Nanoha riendo.

–aa…entonces si puedo seguir durmiendo–dije acomodándome de nuevo.

–y tu Fate-chan no tienes trabajo ya casi es la hora en que tu entras.

–no tengo trabajo solo tengo una cosa que hacer con Ginga– dije sonriendo después de eso Nanoha se quedó callada hasta después de unos minutos donde se voltio dándome la espalda.

– ¿A qué hora tienes que ir?– dijo en un tono serio.

–Umm en la tarde como a las 5 ¿Por qué?– dije extrañada por el cambio.

–porque yo voy con Yuno a las 3 así que hay que llamar a la cuidadora de Vivio para que la cuide cuando tú te vayas.

–vas a tardar tanto ni que fuera tan entretenido estar en la biblioteca infinita con el hurón– dije un tanto de mal humor no me caí bien el hurón porque ambos estamos enamorados de la misma persona.

–sí y es igual de entretenido que pasarla con Ginga– dijo levantándose de la cama y entrando al baño.

También me levante y vi que eran la 1:30 sí que era tarde y Vivio no se había despertado así que le hable para que se despertara, después se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, yo fui abajo a ver un poco de televisión mientras Nanoha se arreglaba, cuando bajo me sorprendí llevaba una blusa verde claro manga corta con un cinturón rojo en la cintura y una falda verde oscuro con zapatillas rojas y un saco beige en la mano, me imagino que se lo pondrá después ya que todavía no va a salir, yo me fui a bañar y vestirme mientras ella hacia el desayuno, yo solamente me puse una blusa negra con las orillas blancas manga larga que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros y una falda blanca azulada con unos zapatos cerrados negros, baje Nanoha ya estaba sirviendo la comida y Vivio ya estaba en la mesa, yo también me senté y desayunamos tranquilamente mientras Vivio nos contaba un accidente que paso en su escuela que fue la razón por la que están arreglando su salón, cuando terminamos yo me puse a lavar los platos, después me fui al sofá, Nanoha se estaba poniendo su saco, beso a Vivio en la frente despidiéndose, se acercó a mí y me abrazo me extraño pero lo disfrute después se fue, yo me quede parada como idiota viendo la puerta cerrada hasta que Vivio se rio de algo que pasaba en la televisión sacándome de mi letargo, pase las dos horas que me faltaban para salir sentada en el sofá pensando en lo afortunado que era el idiota del hurón, Nanoha fue muy bonita tiene suerte de poder contemplarla, casi pareciera una cita.

–No mejor no sigo pensando por esa línea o matare a alguien– me dije levantándome a llamar a la cuidadora de Vivio.

No tardó mucho en venir ya que Nanoha le había avisado antes, yo también me despedí de Vivio y fui donde me encontraría con Ginga, cuando llegue vi que ya había llegado así que me dispuse a llamarla.

–Ginga espero no haberte echo esperar mucho– dije acercándome.

–claro que no Fate-san acabo de llegar– dijo Ginga empezando a caminar.

–Por cierto Ginga ¿Qué era con lo que querías mi ayuda?– dije poniéndome a su altura.

–a cierto, quería que me ayuda a escoger un regalo para Subaru, por eso quiero que me acompañe a la plaza de por aquí, claro si no le molesta–dijo sonriéndome.

–claro que no me molesta, pero Subaru no cumple años todavía, entonces para que el regalo– pregunte curiosa y esperando no haberme equivocado con las fechas.

–no es por su cumple es una sorpresa que le quiero dar simplemente, ha estado algo triste y quería animarla con un regalo ya que le gustan los regalos sorpresa jaja– dijo un poco preocupada pero en lo último soltó una pequeña risa, ya que es cierto Subaru es como Vivio cuando de un regalo se trata, a veces puede ser algo infantil pero así es ella, también me preocupe por lo que pondría a la siempre animada Subaru triste.

– ¿Qué tiene triste a Subaru?– pregunte preocupada.

–no lo sé no me lo quiere decir.

–Umm ya veo pero seguro que se le pasara pronto no te preocupes– dije para animarla ya que se veía un poco preocupada.

–si gracias Fate-san, ya llegamos le parece que entremos primero a esa tienda– dijo señalando a una tienda de ropa, yo solo asentí caminando hacia la tienda.

Seguimos viendo tiendas un buen rato hasta que encontró lo que le iba a regalar, un conjunto de los colores que le encantan a Subaru y unos dulces que también le gustan, después decidimos ir a comer ya que por la búsqueda del regalo nos dio hambre, nos quedamos platicando de trivialidades y cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche así que decidí irla a dejar a su casa porque no quería que le pasara algo, se opuso al principio pero después acepto, llegamos a su puerta para despedirnos.

–muchas gracias Fate-san por acompañarme y ayudarme hoy– dijo Ginga sonriéndome.

–no me lo agradezcas, ya sabes cuándo necesites ayuda aquí estaré, además de que también no quisiera ver a Subaru triste– le dije sinceramente.

–gracias Fate-san y buenas noches.

–igual buenas noches, descansa– le dije despidiéndome pero antes de que me volteara se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla que se lo devolví ya acostumbrada a eso y me fui.

Hoy me la pase muy bien con Ginga y me distraje pero a veces me venía a la cabeza preguntas como ¿Nanoha ya habrá regresado o todavía estará con el estúpido hurón?, ¿se habrá divertido?, y cosas así y tratando de no pensar que podría haber sido una cita, que sin darme cuenta ya había llegado y afortunadamente cuando entre vi que estaban los zapatos de Nanoha y su saco, así que me dirigí a la sala y si estaba pero tenía una pantalla abierta hablando con el estúpido hurón.

–me alegro que llegaras bien Nanoha– decía sonriendo.

–gracias Yuno-kun pero no tenías que preocuparte– decía Nanoha no puedo ver su cara pero seguro estaba sonriendo.

–Bueno espero que descanses Nanoha y buenas noches– se despidió el hurón.

–También buenas noches Yuno-kun– se despidió Nanoha.

Después de despedirse Nanoha cerro la pantalla, todavía no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado por que estaba de espaldas y permanecí fuera de la pantalla por eso tampoco Yuno se dio cuenta de mi presencia así que tosí un poco para llamar su atención.

–cof..cof tadaima Nanoha– dije sonriendo aunque no me pusiera muy feliz ver hablar al hurón con Nanoha.

–Okaeri Fate-chan– dijo Nanoha devolviéndome la sonrisa.

–Y Vivio?– pregunte ya que no la veía.

–Ya se fue a dormir, al parecer jugo bastante y termino agotada– dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto.

–Si será mejor que también me acueste no sabía que ya era tarde– dije viendo que eran las 10:30 y con todo lo que camine me siento cansada.

–yo igual y te divertiste Fate-chan– pregunto mientas nos acostábamos.

–si pero no has visto a Subaru rara– dije mirándola.

–un poco, creo que esta triste ¿Por qué?– dijo preocupada y extrañada.

–Ginga me lo dijo por eso quería que la acompañara a comprarle un regalo a Subaru para animarla– dije también preocupada.

–Así que por eso salieron– dijo susurrando aunque casi no logro escucharla.

–sí y ¿no sabes porque esta así?– dije al parecer se sorprendió por que logre escucharla pero después me respondió.

–no lo sé pero no te preocupes mañana le preguntare y te digo si conseguí algo–dijo Nanoha sonriéndome.

–está bien gracias Nanoha.

–No hay porque así que buenas noches Fate-chan– me dijo para después abrazarme.

–igual buenas noches Nanoha– le dije también abrazándola como siempre aunque se me olvido preguntar cómo le fue y que hizo con el hurón pero mejor le pregunto luego no quiero arruinarme el momento, Nanoha está aquí entre mis brazos y no con el que es lo que importa, pensé antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Desayuno

**Gracias a Guest por comentar y así animarme a poner mi imaginación a trabajar espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Desayuno**

* * *

Me desperté por un rico olor que me hacía agua la boca, me levante de la cama y baje, ahí estaba Nanoha preparando el desayuno me acerque por atrás ya que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y le susurre al oído.

–buenos días Nanoha.

–Kya… ¡Fate-chan!– brinco asustada hacia un lado.

–Jajaja Nanoha hubieras visto tu cara jajaja– dije riéndome.

–mou Fate-chan me asustaste– decía Nanoha con una mano en su pecho y pegándome en el brazo con la mano libre.

–auch ya Nanoha perdón jaja– dije pero no me aguanto y se me escapo una pequeña risa al ver la cara de Nanoha.

–mou no lo vuelvas a hacer y yo que me había esforzado en preparar tu desayuno favorito– dijo ante eso no pude evitar emocionarme y alzar a Nanoha en un abrazo.

– ¡enserio! Gracias Nanoha– dije dándole vueltas.

–nyajajaja de nada pero ya bájame si no quieres que se queme– dijo Nanoha riendo.

–Si ya voy– dije bajándola.

Mientras Nanoha cocinaba yo me fui a bañar y vestir, estaba feliz ni siquiera el hecho de que tuviera un montón de papeleo aburrido lo podría arruinar, después de comprobar que mi uniforme estaba bien arreglado me dirigí abajo para ver si ya estaba listo el desayuno y ver si Vivio ya se había levantado, llegue a la mesa y me senté, ellas ya estaban sentadas solo faltaba yo, comenzamos a comer mientras platicábamos.

– ¿Y cuando vuelves a la escuela Vivio?– pregunte ya que al parecer hoy tampoco tiene que ir ya que aún está en pijama.

–creo que pasado mañana– respondió Vivio.

–Entonces llamare a la cuidadora para que venga estos dos días– dijo Nanoha levantándose a buscar el teléfono ya que fue la primera en terminar de desayunar.

Después de que termináramos de desayunar Nanoha volvió y viendo que todavía faltaba tiempo para tener que ir al trabajo y que la cuidadora todavía no llegaba nos sentamos en el sofá a ver un rato televisión, cuando se escuchó el timbre ella fue a abrir dejando pasar a la que cuidaría a Vivio mientras estuviéramos trabajando, después de despedirnos de Vivio cada una con un abrazo y beso en la frente nos encaminamos al trabajo mientras hablábamos.

–se me había olvidado agradecerte otra vez Nanoha, el desayuno estuvo en verdad delicioso– dije mirándole agradecida realmente había estado muy bueno y debía agradecerle su esfuerzo.

–ya te dije no hay que agradecer Fate-chan y me alegra que te haya gustado– dijo Nanoha sonriéndome pero yo todavía tenía una duda.

–Y ¿a qué se debe que me prepararas mi desayuno favorito?– pregunte no es que me disgustara en realidad estaba muy feliz de que se tomara esas molestias sin ser mi cumpleaños u otro día festivo.

–acaso no puedo prepararle un rico desayuno a Fate-chan porque si– dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz.

–Claro que si puedes Nanoha no quise ofenderte pero sé que debe ver alguna razón así que no te enojes por favor–dije mirándola arrepentida por si mi pregunta la había ofendido de alguna manera.

–haah... está bien Fate-chan no me ofendiste y si hay una razón– dijo Nanoha suspirando.

– ¿Y cuál es?– pregunte curiosa.

–es que cuando regresaste de tu salida con Ginga estabas relajada pero después te hice recordar lo de Subaru y te veías muy preocupada así que prepare tu desayuno favorito para alegrarte y no estuvieras triste o preocupada–dijo Nanoha al principio frunciendo el ceño creo que enojada por algo y después un poco apenada con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas dándole un aspecto tierno.

–Gracias Nanoha no te hubieras molestado pero muchas gracias y si funciono me siento mejor– dije no pudiendo evitar mirarla enternecida.

–No me agradezcas Fate-chan y me alegro que estés mejor– me dijo mirándome con cariño y probablemente hubiéramos seguido mirándonos un rato más si no fuera por cierta rata de biblioteca.

–hola Nanoha…y Tesstarosa– dijo Yuno saludando a Nanoha de manera alegre en cambio a mí se notaba a kilómetros que era forzado y por hipocresía.

–Scrya– dije solamente moviendo la cabeza de manera fría e indiferente, ninguno de los dos nos soportábamos porque ambos sabíamos que a los dos nos gustaba la misma persona, solamente tratábamos de llevarnos lo mejor posible sin tratar de matar al otro por Nanoha que no le gustaba ver que peleáramos por cualquier cosa, pues ella también sabía que no nos llevábamos bien aunque no sabía la razón de ello pues cuando le preguntaba a él la razón le decía que me preguntara a mí y cuando me preguntaba a mí siempre la evadía o simplemente le decía que me caía mal porque si y ya, de todas maneras no esperaba encontrármelo aquí ya que casi nunca viene a las instalaciones de la TSAB y de todas maneras ni me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la entrada por ir hablando con Nanoha.

–Hola Yuno-kun– respondió al saludo Nanoha ignorando la tensión en el ambiente debido a nosotros dos.

–Bueno entonces más al rato te veo Nanoha– dije despidiéndome de Nanoha.

–claro, adiós Fate-chan.

Me dirigí a mi oficina sin despedirme e ignorando completamente al hurón, no quería dejar a Nanoha con el pero no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo sin querer darle un golpe y menos viéndolo platicar con Nanoha, entre a mi oficina y me senté en mi escritorio a hacer el aburrido papeleo que tenía que hacer por la misión pasada y otras cosas, estuve ahí sentada por horas concentrada en terminarlo todo pronto y llegar a mi casa a descansar, tan concentrada estaba que no me di cuenta que ya se me había pasado la hora del almuerzo y no fui a comer con Nanoha y las demás hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Toc toc.

–Pase– dije mientras despegaba mi vista de las hojas.

–Con su permiso Fate-san– entro Ginga.

–Hola Ginga siéntate por favor– dije sonriéndole.

–Gracias– dijo Ginga sentándose en una de las sillas frente a mí.

–Y ¿a qué se debe tu visita?– pregunte.

–es que no la vi que fuera a almorzar con las demás así que supuse que seguiría trabajando y no se había dado cuenta de la hora así que le traje algo de comer– dijo sonriéndome y hasta que dijo eso me fije que traía una bolsa consigo.

–gracias es cierto no me había dado cuenta que ya era tarde gracias Ginga y perdón por las molestias– dije sonriéndole agradecida.

–No es ninguna molestia, además no me gustaría que se ande saltando comidas– dijo Ginga sacando la comida.

Nos dispusimos a comer mientras platicábamos animadamente ya acabando le agradecí nuevamente por la comida y la acompañe a la puerta antes de irse se volteo y me dijo.

–Fate-san me gustaría agradecerle por acompañarme el otro día así que quisiera que me avise si gusta de salir otro día conmigo para agradecerle– me dijo Ginga sonriéndome.

–no es necesario Ginga enserio con lo de hace rato basta– dije pues no quería que se tomara tantas molestias solo por acompañarla el otro día pues me divertí con ella y no es como si hubiera tenido otra cosa que hacer ese día.

–claro que es necesario por favor piénselo aunque sea.

–está bien lo pensare y te aviso ¿está bien?– dije.

–bien, hasta luego Fate-san–dijo despidiéndose y besándome en la mejilla.

–hasta luego Ginga– dije devolviéndole el beso.

Después de que Ginga se fuera seguí trabajando unas horas más, hasta que vi que ya estaba anocheciendo y decidí irme a casa ya que ya había terminado con el trabajo solo estaba adelantando un poco, llegue y entre note que Nanoha ya había llegado como siempre ella llega primero que yo.

–Tadaima– dije quitándome los zapatos y el saco.

–Okaeri– dijo Nanoha saliendo de la cocina– llegas a tiempo Fate-chan ya está la comida vamos.

Seguí a Nanoha a la mesa, Vivio ya estaba ahí después Nanoha vino a servir la comida y se sentó a comer, platicamos de cómo le fue a Vivio hoy en su escuela y otras cosas, terminando de comer Nanoha y Vivio se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras yo me quedaba lavando los platos después me dirigí a la habitación para darme un baño el cual Nanoha ya había dejado listo a lo que le agradecí y ya con la pijama puesta me fui a la cama para acostarme por fin luego de un día agotador pero tenía que preguntarle algo antes.

–Y ¿Cómo te fue con Subaru?–pregunte mirándola preocupada.

–pues no me dijo porque había estado deprimida pero dijo que ya se había solucionado y ya no había de que preocuparse– dijo sonriendo.

–uff que bueno que ya está bien– dije aliviada.

–Si yo también estoy feliz por eso pero aun así no te salvas– dijo mirándome amenazante.

– ¿de qué? ¿Qué hice?– pregunte confundida.

–Sabes que no me gusta que te saltes las comidas, no fuiste a almorzar hoy– dijo seriamente.

–lose Nanoha, pero no me di cuenta de la hora de todas maneras no te preocupes Ginga me llevo comida.

–Así que Ginga te llevo comida– dijo Nanoha como para sí misma.

–Si así que no te preocupes, si almorcé– dije acomodándome para dormir.

Después de eso Nanoha no dijo nada más y apagamos las luces, después de unos minutos me abrazo yo también la estreche en mis brazos para así esperar juntas abrazadas un nuevo día.


	4. Discusion

**Gracias por leer esta historia y también a los que comentaron como:**

 **: jaja si Nanoha tiene una imaginación muy activa jaja y me alegra que te guste.**

 **renata pozo: me alegra que te guste la historia y pues las actualizaciones trato de que sean los domingos aunque este no lo pude publicar antes ya que un familiar lamentablemente falleció y parte de la familia se quedo en mi casa por eso no tuve tiempo.**

 **MsMely: jaja si Fate es muy despistada y densa jaja esperemos no sufra tanto por su densidad.**

 **Guest: me alegra que te siga gustando gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero disfruten de la lectura.**

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Discusión**

* * *

Ese día desperté abrazada por una pequeña personita que estaba a mi lado, sabía que se trataba de Vivio por eso trate de liberarme de su abrazo cuidadosamente y tratando de no despertarla ya que todavía le quedaba tiempo para dormir, me levante con cuidado y me di cuenta que seguía durmiendo, Nanoha ya se había levantado y sabía que estaba haciendo el desayuno por los ruidos en la cocina y el rico olor que percibía así que me dirigí al baño a alistarme para ir a trabajar, ya una vez lista fui a despertar a Vivio.

–Vivio…Vivio despierta–dije moviéndola un poco.

–mmm– hacia Vivio no queriendo despertarse.

–Vamos a desayunar Vivio– dije apartándome pero antes de que me fuera Vivio me agarro de la mano.

–mm está bien ya voy Fate-mama pero podrías cargarme– dijo Vivio mirándome suplicante.

–Está bien Vivio– dije extrañada por el repentino pedido pero aun así la cargue.

–gracias Fate-mama y ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?– pregunta dudosa.

–Claro Vivio dime– dije sonriendo para darle confianza.

–Fate-mama ¿tú nos quieres a Nanoha-mama y a mí?–pregunto Vivio, yo pare en seco no creyendo a ver oído bien aunque sabía que si era esa la pregunta, después de pasar el shock inicial acomode a Vivio de forma que pudiera verla a los ojos para decirle lo más cariñosamente posible.

–Claro que si Vivio yo las quiero mucho a Nanoha-mama y a ti, ustedes lo son todo para mi ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–pregunte pues quería saber porque preguntaba aquello pues yo siempre le he demostrado a Vivio que la quiero.

–Por nada solo quería saber– dijo más alegre.

–Pero– no pude continuar ya que Nanoha nos llamó.

–Vivio, Fate-chan vengan ya está listo el desayuno– dijo sirviendo la comida.

–Ya vamos– dijimos Vivio y yo al mismo tiempo mientras reanudaba el camino a la mesa.

Deje a Vivio sentada en su silla y me dirigí a la mía, ya una vez que Nanoha también se sentara y diéramos gracias por la comida Vivio empezó a comer notoriamente más alegre que hace rato, extrañamente Nanoha parecía aliviada por algo, me pareció que algo había pasado pero no quería arruinar el ambiente, ya luego podría preguntarle a Nanoha si había pasado algo así que seguí comiendo y escuchando lo que hizo Vivio ayer mientras nosotras trabajábamos, después de desayunar me puse a lavar los platos mientras Nanoha se arreglaba como siempre, cuando termine escuche que tocaban el timbre ya sabía que era la cuidadora de Vivio así que la salude y deje pasar una vez que Nanoha estuvo lista nos despedimos de Vivio y nos pusimos en camino al trabajo, aproveche para hablar con Nanoha sobre lo que paso en la mañana.

–Nanoha ¿sabes si le paso algo a Vivio?– pregunte preocupada.

– ¿Por qué preguntas Fate-chan?– dijo Nanoha mirándome seriamente.

–Por que durmió con nosotras y estaba triste– dije omitiendo decirle que también me hizo una pregunta porque no quiero ni acordarme de eso.

–haah no es nada solo tuvo una pesadilla– dijo suspirando.

–Y ¿te dijo de que se trataba?– pregunte y ella desvió la mirada.

–no, no me lo dijo.

Después de su respuesta poco convincente no solo por mirar a otra parte que no fuera yo sino también por su tono de voz bajo y dudoso, más no le cuestione por eso ya que pensé que tendría sus razones para no decírmelo, seguimos caminando en un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que finalmente llegamos aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo, ya que otra vez el estúpido hurón estaba en la entrada supongo que esperando a Nanoha, que no tendrá que hacer el no venía tan seguido para mi suerte pero ahorita de aquí no sale que extraño, ya no medio tiempo de seguir pensando que rayos hacia el aquí porque ya habíamos llegado con él y Nanoha ya estaba saludándolo.

–buenos días Yuno-kun.

–buenos días Nanoha…Tesstarosa– saludo como siempre hipócrita.

–Scrya– y yo igual de fría e indiferente aunque por dentro quisiera golpearlo–hasta al rato Nanoha.

–espera Fate-chan–antes de que pudiera irme de ahí Nanoha me detuvo agarrándome de la muñeca.

– ¿Qué quieres Nanoha?–pregunte, no quería sonar tan grosera pero enserio no quería seguir ahí.

–Quería saber si ¿hoy nos vas a acompañar a comer o nuevamente te quedaras en tu oficina?– pregunto, hoy no tenía tanto papeleo ya que le había adelantado pero algo me decía que con lo de acompañarlos incluía al hurón y no solamente a las demás, así que no debía acompañarles si quería comer tranquilamente.

–me quedare en mi oficina todavía tengo mucho trabajo– mentí.

–entonces puedo llevarte de comer no quiero que te saltes las comidas.

–no te molestes no es necesario– respondí pues ella no tenía por qué encerrarse en una oficina por culpa de mis celos.

–exacto Nanoha no te molestes seguro que Tesstarosa puede arreglárselas sola– intervino el hurón, claro al muy idiota le conviene para poder comer con ella a gusto sin que yo lo esté interrumpiendo apropósito mientras habla.

–No es ninguna molestia a menos que ya hallas quedado con Ginga– pregunto un poco molesta y ignorando al hurón para alegría mía.

–no quede con Ginga así que está bien ganaste llévame comida– dije resignada aunque también estaba feliz.

–Pero…– el hurón quiso intervenir pero se calló ante la mirada de Nanoha.

–Entonces ya puedo irme– pregunte ya que Nanoha todavía no me soltaba de la muñeca.

–Así perdón Fate-chan– se disculpó soltándome al fin.

–no tienes que disculparte y adiós Nanoha– me despedí nuevamente.

–Adiós Fate-chan– dijo mientas yo me daba vuelta y emprendía el camino a mi oficina, alejándome de ella y el hurón que quería matarme con la mirada.

Llegue a mi oficina y adentro me esperaba Signum con unos documentos que tenía que firmar después de saludarla y firmar los documentos se los devolví y me despedí de ella rápidamente ya que al parecer andaba muy ajetreada con un montón de papeleo, pensando en eso me acorde de propia pila de documentos y me puse a trabajar, a veces pienso que es demasiada burocracia pero en fin que se le va a hacer, eso era lo malo de ser enforcer tal vez por eso Nanoha prefirió ser instructora además claro de que ama el cielo y volar, así paso el tiempo entre papeleo y divagaciones mías, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo sin darme cuenta de nuevo y tocaron a la puerta.

Toc toc.

–Adelante Ginga– dije sin pensar pues entre tanto papeleo se me olvido que era Nanoha la que me iba a traer el almuerzo.

–esperabas a Ginga, Fate-chan– dijo Nanoha molesta.

–NO! pero no me acordaba que ibas a venir y como Ginga fue la que me trajo el almuerzo ayer me confundí, perdóname ando distraída– dije nerviosa tratando de excusarme.

–Haah está bien tranquila– dijo tratando de calmarse y tomando haciendo frente a mí, después se dispuso a sacar lo que había traído para que comiéramos y lo puso en el escritorio donde le había abierto espacio, después nos pusimos a comer mientras platicábamos.

–Vivio vuelve a la escuela mañana ¿verdad?– pregunte.

–si ya terminaron de arreglar el salón así que mañana ya tiene que ir.

– ¿tu volverás a casa temprano?

–no se ¿Por qué?– pregunto curiosa.

–Es que mañana saliendo de aquí voy a pasear con Ginga– dije, pues hace rato que andaba pensando sobre su propuesta y decidí aceptar, ya que me serviría para relajarme no soporto tantos días de ver a Yuno seguido por aquí así que un paseo no me haría mal así me despejo un rato.

–ha ya veo, pero yo iba a salir con Yuno-kun– dijo Nanoha seria, y los celos volvieron, van a salir dijo, ¿será una cita o una salida de amigos? me preguntaba, definitivamente necesito un respiro.

– ¿a qué hora tienes que ir? para que llamemos a la cuidadora de Vivio mañana– ya se estaba volviendo costumbre llamar al cuidadora, y al parecer a Nanoha no le gusto.

– ¿no puedes cancelarla? no es bueno que dejemos a Vivio tanto tiempo con la cuidadora– dijo Nanoha molesta.

–Y ¿Por qué mejor tu no le cancelas a Yuno?–dijo un poco molesta también, tan importante será que no quiere cancelarle y quiere que yo lo haga.

–porque no quiero hacerlo además deberías aprovechar para estar con Vivio y no en salidas con Ginga, antes de irte otra vez a una misión quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y abandonarla de nuevo– dijo enojada y me descoloco.

– ¿abandonarla? ¡Yo no hago eso!– dije enojada y levantando un poco la voz.

– ¡Así pues Vivio así lo siente de eso trato su pesadilla nos dejabas a Vivio y a mí, pero no te lo dije para no preocuparte, pero viendo que no haces más que eso mejor te lo digo de una buena vez!– dijo igual levantando la voz y saliendo de mi oficina, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

No creí que Vivio lo viera así, claro que nunca la abandonaría ella y Nanoha son importantes para mí pero al parecer no lo demuestro lo suficiente. Seguí con mi papeleo para no pensar en nada mas no quería pensar porque me entristecía y decepcionaba de mi misma, así que continúe trabajando, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo me dispuse a volver a casa deseando que Vivio estuviese dormida ya que no me creía capas en este momento de poder verla a los ojos pues yo era la causante de sus pesadillas y tristeza, para mi buena suerte así fue cuando llegue no vi a nadie solo había un plato con comida en la mesa que Nanoha debió dejarme para que comiera, me alegre un poco por ver que aunque este enojada sigue cuidándome, comí y fui a la habitación todo estaba a oscuras y Nanoha estaba durmiendo supongo, me di un baño rápido y me acosté a dormir esa fue la primera noche que recuerde en la que no dormimos abrazadas de la otra.


	5. Paseo

**Primero que nada una disculpa por desaparecerme casi un mes sin niguna buena excusa y por que se supone que deberia haber subido este capitulo antier pero por andar celebrando esos días no pude hasta ahorita, y también gracias a los que leen esta historia y a los que comentaron como:**

 **Haru: jajaja me leíste la mente tengo una idea algo parecida a lo que escribiste que todavía esta en desarrollo jaja y quien sabe si alguna de ellas salga explotando de celos jaja.**

 **Aiemvela: jaja estoy de acuerdo con lo del hurón y me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Guest 1y2: me alegra que te siga gustando gracias por tu apoyo jajaja y si será mejor que Nanoha no se descuide o Ginga puede hacer un platillo delicioso de Fate.**

 **Por ultimo me gustaría saber si quieren una parte desde el punto de vista de Nanoha si es así déjenmelo saber y si no también, sin mas que decir espero disfruten de la lectura.**

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Paseo**

* * *

Ese día me había levantado muy tarde si no hubiera sido por Bardiche no me hubiera levantado hasta en la tarde, fue la peor noche que pase no podía dormir sabiendo que por mi Nanoha y Vivio la pasaban mal además de no poder abrazar el cuerpo de Nanoha aun teniéndola solo aun brazo de distancia, me mataba quería abrazarla pero sabía que no estábamos en buenos términos como para hacer eso, así que me pase toda la noche viendo su espalda, velando su sueño tratando de no moverme mucho para no despertarla.

El resultado de mi noche en vela fue despertarme tardísimo, caerme al tratar de pararme rápido sin fijarme que estaba enredada con las sabanas y bañarme con agua helada, al parecer Nanoha no tuvo nada de compasión ya que no me despertó ni me dejo agua tibia, después de devolver mi cuerpo a una temperatura normal me vestí y arregle lo más rápido que pude y baje con dirección hacia el comedor donde ya estaban Nanoha y Vivio comiendo ya listas para ir a la escuela y el trabajo me acerque a la mesa donde también estaba mi desayuno tratando de actuar lo más normal posible.

–Buenos días Fate-mama– me saludo Vivio sonriendo.

–Buenos días– salude sin poder verla a los ojos, Nanoha solo siguió comiendo así que me senté también en silencio hasta que Vivio volvió a hablar.

–Hoy Vivio le ganó a Fate-mama en levantarse–dijo sonriendo.

–jajaja si Vivio me gano por eso merece una recompensa– dije y escuche que Nanoha suspiraba probablemente harta de que consintiera mucho a Vivio.

– ¡¿recompensa?!– dijo Vivio emocionada.

–Sí, así que dime que quisieras– dije sonriéndole, más que recompensarla por despertarse antes que yo lo hacía por la culpa que sentía.

– ¿Enserio lo que quiera?– pregunto esperanzada.

–si Vivio–dije esperando que no lo tomara tan literal como la vez que me había pedido una jirafa de mascota.

–Entonces podríamos ir al parque– dijo emocionada.

– ¿Quieres ir de paseo al parque?– pregunte sorprendida de que no me pidiera un nuevo juguete o peluche.

–si, además pusieron unos juegos nuevos y quisiera probarlos, claro si no tienes mucho trabajo sino podríamos ir otro día– dijo un poco triste al final.

–no hay problema Vivio hoy salgo temprano así que hoy pasaremos la tarde en el parque– me apresure a contestar ya que no quería verla triste, también note que después de contestar Nanoha me miro seguramente porque se suponía que iba a salir con Ginga pero después de la discusión no me quedaron ganas de llamarla para salir.

– ¡gracias! Fate-mama… pero ¿también podría ir Nanoha-mama?– dijo Vivio alegre.

–Por mí no hay problema, pero no sé si tu Nanoha-mama pueda ir– dije a mi no me importaba que fuera más bien estaría feliz ya que no estaría con el estúpido hurón pero no sé si quiera ir después de todo no nos hablamos y tiene un compromiso con el hurón (que ojala cancele).

– ¿Qué dices Nanoha-mama puedes acompañarnos?– dijo mirándola suplicante.

–está bien Vivio yo también voy– dijo suspirando.

Después de eso Vivio salto feliz y se fue por su mochila para irse a la escuela, Nanoha subió al cuarto mientras yo me apresure a lavar los platos, ya terminando nos fuimos a dejar a Vivio a la escuela y después al trabajo el camino después de dejar a Vivio fue en completo silencio continuamos así hasta llegar y como ya se hizo costumbre el hurón esperaba en la entrada lo pase de largo sin saludarlo o despedirme con dirección a mi oficina donde estuve trabajando, claro cuando no me sentía culpable por hacer que Vivio entristezca por mi trabajo una prueba fue cuando estábamos desayunando y pensó que probablemente tenía mucho trabajo como para poder ir de paseo con ella, estuve tan distraída que otra vez llego la hora del almuerzo sin que me diera cuenta hasta que llamaron a mi puerta.

–Fate-san ¿puedo entrar?– dijo Ginga del otro lado de la puerta.

–Claro Ginga pasa– dije dejando de lado unos documentos.

–Le traje algo de comida ya que supuse que no había bajado a almorzar ya que no la vi– dijo Ginga sonriéndome y mostrándome las bolsas que traía.

–Acertaste Ginga, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, perdón por las molestias– dije un poco apenada.

–No fue ninguna molestia pero, ¿está bien Fate-san?– dijo preocupada mientras sacaba la comida, al ver las ojeras que traía y el semblante algo decaído cualquiera preguntaría eso.

–Estoy bien pero ¿tú crees que trabajo mucho?– dije viéndola desanimada.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Fate-san?– dijo sorprendida de que le preguntara algo así.

–Es que me preocupa que no esté pasando tanto tiempo con mi hija como debería por mi trabajo y no quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa– dije un poco triste.

–Fate-san no tiene por qué estar tan triste usted solo se esfuerza para darle lo mejor a su hija y estoy segura que ella lo sabe después de todo es una niña lista y si usted siente que no pasa mucho tiempo con ella y esta triste pues hable con ella dígale que la quiere y trate de pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella cuando no este de misión en otro lado como ahorita– dijo Ginga sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente.

–Gracias Ginga me siento mejor– dije agradecidamente.

–No hay de que, ahora vamos a comer–dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

Agradecí por la comida y ya más animada me dispuse a comer mientras platicaba con Ginga del trabajo y otras cosas, pasamos un buen rato hasta que terminamos y teníamos que volver a trabajar así la acompañe a la puerta.

–De nuevo muchas gracias Ginga por traerme de comer y animarme–dije sonriendo.

–No hay de que usted es importante para mi así que me alegra serle de ayuda– me dijo sorprendiéndome pero de inmediato conteste.

–yo también te aprecio Ginga eres una gran persona– dije sinceramente, ella me ha acompañado en varias de mis misiones y hemos pasado por muchas cosas, así que le tengo cierto aprecio y cariño.

–Gracias Fate-san me alegra saberlo hasta luego– me dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba la mejilla pero esta vez muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

–adiós…–apenas me salió por la sorpresa.

Me quede parada viendo como Ginga se alejaba sin salir de la impresión después de un rato reaccione y volví a mi trabajo sin pensar más en eso después de todo Ginga siempre hace ese tipo de cosas y más últimamente, así que trate de concentrarme para terminar y poder irme realmente no tarde mucho ya tenía un montón adelantado así que no me tomo mucho terminar, deje ordenado todo para mañana y salí en dirección a mi hogar, no tarde mucho en llegar y cuando abrí la puerta Vivio me recibió emocionada.

– ¡Fate-mama!– dijo saltándome encima.

–hola Vivio ¿ya estas lista y Nanoha-mama?–pregunte bajándola y caminando a la habitación para cambiarme.

–sí, ya estoy lista y Nanoha-mama está en la cocina–respondió Vivio.

Llegue a la habitación y fui al ropero para escoger algo cómodo para salir, me cambie rápido poniéndome un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca simple y unos zapatos negros cerrados, baje encontrándome a Nanoha en un lindo vestido color melón con mangas y Vivio que iba con una falda rosa pálido, una blusa azul celeste y unos tenis igual azules , solamente estaban esperando que yo bajara y note que Nanoha traía una canasta seguramente con comida, ya las tres listas salimos rumbo al parque solo con Vivio dando saltitos emocionada, apenas llegamos salió corriendo directo a los juego.

–Vivio espera– camine más rápido para no perderla de vista pero no tanto para no dejar a Nanoha tan atrás.

Así paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche con Vivio corriendo de un juego a otro llamándonos para jugar con ella, después un receso para buscar un lugar adecuado para poner un mantel en el pasto y sentarnos a descansar y comer la comida que traía Nanoha en la canasta, después Vivio siguió jugando un rato más mientras yo la acompañaba ya que Nanoha y yo no nos hablábamos directamente y Vivio era la que hacia el ambiente ameno si me quedaba a solas con Nanoha sería un tanto incomodo, ya después de que Vivio se cansara y se durmiera la cargue de caballito caminando de regreso a la casa con Nanoha en total silencio pero no era tan tenso como otros supongo que por el cansancio de las dos y lo genial que la pasmos con Vivio toda la tarde.

Al llegar Nanoha nos abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar y me dirigí a la habitación de Vivio para recostarla en su cama y dejarla descansar pero antes de que me fuera sujeto mi mano aun somnolienta me hablo.

–Fate-mama– dijo rascándose un ojo con su mano libre.

– ¿Qué pasa Vivio?– pregunte dándome la vuelta y poniéndole atención.

–Solo quería agradecerte, fue un estupendo día– dijo Vivio sonriéndome.

–no tienes que agradecer nada Vivio soy tu mama y debería pasar más tiempo contigo, discúlpame si mi trabajo no me deja pasar tanto tiempo contigo como lo que quisiera– dije un poco triste mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–No pasa nada Fate-mama, Vivio comprende que te esfuerzas mucho para que no me falte nada por eso, te quiero mucho Fate-mama– dijo mientras me abrazaba como podía.

–yo también te quiero mucho Vivio siempre recuérdalo– dije mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Después de un rato más así me separe de ella y la arrope de nuevo deseándole buenas noches y me fui ya más en paz conmigo misma, para dejarla descansar del agotador día, me dirigí a mi habitación donde Nanoha ya estaba acostada revisando algunas grabaciones como siempre yo pase derecho al baño para asearme y acostarme sin querer mirarla mucho y hacerlo incomodo, cuando salí afortunadamente ella ya estaba durmiendo, así que me acosté tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para tratar de descansar después de todo aun no podía abrazar a Nanoha como siempre y si no fuera por el desvelo y el cansancio del día no hubiera logrado dormir pero para mí fortuna no tarde en caer en los brazos de Morfeo (aunque preferiría los de Nanoha), esperando que el día de mañana todo fuera mejor.


	6. Aun paso

**Hola!...no nadie, lo siento se que probablemente algunos me quieran hacer algo no muy bonito ni legal pero enserio se me juntaron un montón de cosas y no encontré tiempo para publicar este capitulo que ya casi tenia terminado hace tiempo pero no había podido avanzarle por diferentes cosas que se son excusas que no interesan, así que una disculpa y tratare de no demorarme tanto en volver a actualizar claro si todavía a alguien le interesa bueno contestare los reviews y después a leer!**

 **jessi-04:me alegra que te encante el fic y gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Guest 1y2: pues ahí tienes por si querías mas celos jajaja y pues Nanoha intento dar el paso pero pues no se pudo ya que al parecer Fate estaba divirtiéndose jajaja y gracias por tus reviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Aun paso**

* * *

Me sentía culpable por hacer sentir mal a Fate-chan sabía que lo que le dije la haría culparse y entristecerse y no me equivoque ya que no nos miraba a los ojos en especial evitaba mirar a Vivio a la cara, pero no me pude contener simplemente estaba demasiado enojada de saber que saldría con Ginga, y eso es lo peor no tendría por qué ponerme así y menos de reclamarle por eso, ya que no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo Fate-chan y yo no somos nada, solo mejores amigas y eso no me da el derecho de tratarla así.

Hoy me disculparía por lo sucedido, Fate-chan hace mucho por nosotras se hace cargo de Vivio junto conmigo, me ayuda con los gastos de la casa y procura que nada nos falte a Vivio y a mí, por eso es que trabaja tanto para cuidarnos y yo solo la herí diciéndole esas cosas sin importarme que lo hace por nosotras sin pedir nada a cambio, muchos dicen por eso que parecemos una familia a mí no me molestaría serlo pero no sé lo que opine Fate-chan sobre eso y es eso lo que más me inquieta por que no sé lo que Fate-chan siente además de que no debería importarme pero es que aunque yo misma me niego a aceptarlos estos sentimientos siguen ahí.

–Nanoha-mama…–me devolvió a la realidad Vivio que venía tallándose un ojo seguramente se acababa de levantar.

–Buenos días Vivio–dije volteando a verla.

–buenos días–saludo sentándose en la mesa y recostando su cabeza en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados.

–Te dije que no debimos quedarnos hasta tarde en el parque–medio regañe.

–lose pero quería atrapar a Fate-mama– dijo refiriéndose a lo que jugamos antes de regresar a casa.

–sabes que eso es casi imposible tu Fate-mama es muy rápida– dije divertida de acordarme como Fate-chan se escapaba con facilidad de Vivio.

–Si lose–dice rendida.

–Hablando de ella ¿viste si ya se levantó?–pregunte ya que últimamente se ha estado levantando más tarde de lo normal.

–Si dijo que en un momento bajaba ya se estaba terminando de vestir–dijo sonriendo.

–buenos días–hablando de la reina de roma.

–Buenos días–dijimos Vivio y yo, me fui a la cocina y regrese con tres platos de comida que puse en la mesa para empezar a comer.

Comíamos mientras Vivio nos decía de lo bien que se la pasó ayer y de lo que hizo en su escuela, una vez terminamos fui a la habitación mientras Fate-chan se quedaba lavando los platos como siempre, cuando regrese Fate-chan ya había terminado nos despedimos de Vivio y nos encaminamos al trabajo en completo silencio como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre entre nosotras hasta que al fin llegamos y vimos a Yuno parado en la entrada nos saludó y yo le devolví el saludo Fate-chan solo paso al lado de el ignorándolo completamente, todos estaban al tanto de que por alguna razón esos dos no se llevaban y solo no se pelean cada vez que se veían porque yo se los había prohibido pero como están las cosas con Fate-chan me sorprende que solo lo haiga ignorado.

– ¿Qué se cree Tesstarosa para ignorarme?–dijo frunciendo el ceño.

–solo está algo cansada ya se le pasara, mejor vamos que se me hará tarde– dije no queriendo decir nada sobre nuestra discusión y el hecho de que no nos hablamos todavía además de querer evitar una pelea más entre esos dos.

Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos de la TSAB en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, últimamente Yuno venia y me esperaba en la entrada hasta que llegaba y me acompañaba al campo, a veces solo se quedaba un rato pero otras se quedaba hasta que terminaba el entrenamiento y me acompañaba a almorzar para luego despedirse, afortunadamente hoy fue de los días en que en que solo se queda un momento para despedirse y se va no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con Yuno-kun pero es que últimamente todos los días está aquí y ya circulan muchos rumores sobre el porqué de eso y yo misma me hago una idea de la razón y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas pero no puedo decirle nada porque él ha sido mi compañía y distracción ahora que estoy peleada con Fate-chan aunque si todo sale bien tal vez a partir de hoy volvamos a ser como antes y no habría necesidad de que Yuno-kun me acompañe siempre.

–Nanoha-san ¿podemos empezar?– pregunto Teana.

–Claro que si diríjanse a la marca de inicio– no me había dado cuenta que había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que todos mis alumnos ya estaban listos.

–si señora– dijeron al unisonido.

Después de regañarme mentalmente por haberme distraído prepare el simulacro con todos los niveles y obstáculos que tendrían que pasar hasta llegar a la meta y fijándome especialmente del desempeño de dos de mis alumnas, Teana y Subaru, que últimamente han estado demasiado distraídas en especial Subaru que de por si era distraída pero también un poco triste y eso ya ha provocado varios accidentes, pero por más que trato de saber la razón ninguna me dice nada y esto ya me está hartando antes hacían un buen equipo estaban sincronizadas pero ahora están descoordinadas sin mencionar que tratan de no acercarse mucho y pelean por todo, al parecer no soy la única que tiene problemas con su mejor amiga, todo iba bien hasta que un disparo de Teana no apunto bien y casi le da a Subaru pero por suerte logro esquivarlo, entonces Subaru se reincorporo y fue a reclamarle a Teana que casi le da ella dijo que fue su culpa y empezaron a pelear enseguida reaccione y me dirigí a detenerlas.

– ¡Casi me vuelas la cabeza!– dijo Subaru gritando y lanzándole un golpe.

– ¡Fue tu culpa por interponerte en mi tiro!– le respondió Teana parando y devolviendo un golpe que Subaru igual paro.

– ¡Ya basta las dos!– grite para invocar unas ataduras mágicas y separarlas– ¿Qué rayos les pasa a las dos?

–ella empezó– dijo Subaru.

–yo no tuve la culpa–bufo Teana.

–cállense las dos, si hubieran estado concentradas esto no habría pasado las dos tuvieron la culpa, y ya que no me quieren decir que rayos es lo que realmente pasa soluciónenlo como puedan pero mañana no las quiero aquí si no están concentradas ¿lo entendieron?– dije soltándolas.

–Si– contestaron malhumoradas.

–muy bien es todo por hoy vayan a las duchas– dije mientras me giraba para retirarme.

Realmente no estaba tan enojada pero si estaba muy preocupada desde hacía un tiempo estaban así ya no sabía que podía hacer ya que no querían decir la razón de su distanciamiento si se le puede decir así, antes hacían un magnifico equipo pero ahora no pueden estar ni a cien metros de distancia sin que algo salga mal, y no sé qué pueda hacer para que las dos vuelvan a hacer el equipo de antes, mientras iba pensando sobre la situación de mis alumnas finalmente llegue a la cafetería donde vi que ya me esperan Vita junto a mi hija Vivio, en una de las mesas que estaban cerca del gran ventanal desde donde se obtenía una maravillosa vista a la zona exterior de la TSAB que a pesar de ser un edificio en su mayoría moderno y con mucha tecnología, también contaba con grandes extensiones de naturaleza y jardines muy bien cuidados que se podían ver desde donde estaban, por eso siempre me ha gustado sentarme a almorzar en esa mesa.

– ¡Nanoha-mama!– decía Vivio emocionada mientras iba hacia mí a darme un fuerte abrazo.

–Vivio al parecer saliste temprano ¿verdad?– decía mientras devolvía el abrazo.

–Si, por eso vine a pasar un rato acá– dijo Vivio mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

–al parecer Vivio no es la única que salió temprano, acaso esas dos volvieron hacer un desastre–dijo Vita quien también sabía que mis dos alumnas andaban fallando últimamente.

–Sí, no ha habido mejoras y no sé por cuanto tiempo seguirán así–dije apesadumbrada realmente esa situación ya me estaba cansando.

–yo no sé cómo aun no las has atado y lanzado un ataque para que entren en razón–dijo Vita molesta mientras comía.

–Vita por mucho que quiera hacer eso, es un problema entre ellas no puedo meterme sin permiso.

–sí, si ya lose como sea también otra persona debería solucionar sus desacuerdos con su amiga–dijo Vita mirándome seriamente yo solo desvié la mirada, al parecer ya había notado ese detalle.

–Y eso pienso hacer–dije mientras terminaba de comer en silencio.

Después de hacer a Vivio terminarse las verduras y acabar de comer me despedí de Vivio y Vita para dirigirme hacia las oficinas de enforcers buscando una en específico, ya era hora de solucionar esa absurda situación en la que estábamos. Finalmente la encontré pero cuando ya me acercaba para tocar la puerta escuche un grito agudo y quejidos así que preocupada me apresure a abrir la puerta sin tocar y ahora me arrepiento, pues me encontré una escena que prefería no haber visto. En un sillón estaba acostada Ginga con la ropa un poco desarreglada y Fate-chan estaba sobre ella con la cara sonrojada y la respiración agitada, las dos voltearon a verme sorprendidas aunque Ginga luego de verme sonrió y con eso al fin pude reaccionar aunque de manera torpe.

–lo-lo siento por i-interrumpir–dije de manera torpe y apresurada mientras cerraba con un portazo la puerta y salía lo más rápido que podía de ahí.

Sentía que me ahogaba no podía respirar me dolía demasiado el pecho para poder hacerlo, pero aun así seguí corriendo y corriendo sin ver a nadie, sin pensar a donde iba, corrí hasta que no pude más, mire a mi alrededor al parecer sin darme cuenta termine en uno de los jardines, así que cansada me senté en una de las bancas que habían por ahí, no me podía sacar esa imagen de la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo sabía que Ginga estaba interesada en Fate-chan pero no sabía que ella le correspondiera, dolía, dolía demasiado y no podía hacer nada para aliviar este dolor que me ahogaba, así que no hice más que llorar y llorar me sentía destrozada pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Después de un largo rato me calme, me seque la cara y decidí irme a casa, ahí me excuse con Vivio por llegar tarde y jugué un rato con ella, cualquier cosa para distraerme y no pensar demás, hice la cena y comí con Vivio, deje un plato tapado para la persona que aún no llegaba, terminamos de comer y me puse a lavar los platos, no quería pensar en nada, termine pero no tenía ganas de nada solo quería acostarme y pensar que todo fue un mal sueño.

–Nanoha-mama ¿estás bien?–pregunto Vivio preocupada.

–claro que si Vivio solo un poco cansada, así que ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches Vivio–dije yendo a mi habitación.

Me metí al baño donde me fije que tenía los ojos rojos seguramente de tanto llorar, me bañe y me puse mi pijama para acostarme y dormir, pero solo daba vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, ya era tarde cuando escuche la puerta y ruidos en la parte de abajo seguramente ya había llegado Fate-chan, no quería imaginar porque había llegado tan tarde porque seguramente tendría que ver con lo que había visto hace rato, la escuche dirigirse hacia acá, pero yo no quería verla o hablar con ella así que me voltee dándole la espalda a la puerta y me hice la dormida, Fate-chan entro y se metió a bañar después salió y se acostó junto a mí.

–Nanoha…Nanoha…–me hablo pero yo seguí haciéndome la dormida, realmente no quería hablarle en ese momento.

Finalmente se rindió dando por sentado que estaba dormida y se volteo también dándome la espalda, quería llorar realmente me sentía destrozada, la había perdido ya no había posibilidad de que ella sintiera algo por mí, así pase la noche pensando y torturándome realmente no quería perder la familia que habíamos creado pero ya no podía hacer nada solo me quedaba esperar a ver qué pasaría, y sin darme cuenta caí así dormida.


	7. Pesadillas

**Hola espero no haber tardado demasiado pero por lo menos este capitulo viene un poco mas largo de lo usual y con una pequeña sorpresita que ya me moría por escribir aunque a nuestra rubia favorita no le entusiasme la idea, ahh y este capitulo esta dedicado a Whitewarrior por haber adivinado la canción que inspiro el one-shot el fin de una guerra (que hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que tiene unos errores que surgieron a la hora de subirlo lo siento por eso), me alegra que te haiga gustado y si gracias a kamisama no es muy común que asesinen a una protagonista pero tenia que suceder aunque tienes razón tiene que haber un poco de tragedia en la vida para así atesorar mas los buenos momentos pero en fin te mando un saludo y agradecimiento por leer mi historia y continuando solo me queda responder los reviews:**

 **: hola espero no haber tardado demasiado y si Ginga sabe como usar la densidad de Fate a su favor jajaja pero no hay que preocuparse.**

 **ArturiaP: gracias que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero haiga podido saciar tu curiosidad respecto a lo que paso con Ginga y Fate, también estoy de acuerdo en que Nanoha debe cuidarse de Ginga ya que es una buena rival pero ya veremos.**

 **.16: saludos espero no haberte decepcionado y no te preocupes Nanoha no se va a rendir tan fácil (o eso creo xd), y esperemos lo mejor de Fate si, es demasiado densa para estas cosas pero hay que tener esperanzas.**

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Pesadillas.**

* * *

Me levante sobresaltada, me encontraba durmiendo boca arriba con Nanoha a mi lado durmiendo de espaldas a mi como ya se ha hecho costumbre, cuando me desperté bruscamente debido a una pesadilla estaba empapada en sudor y respiraba agitadamente, sabía que ya no podría dormir después de eso, después de todo siempre pasaba esto cuando era más joven aunque ya las pesadillas no se daban con tanta frecuencia como antes ahora solo me pasaban cuando estaba muy estresada y prueba de mal augurio, pero viendo lo que paso ayer y lo que probablemente me esperaba hoy no me sorprendía que otra vez soñara con el pasado que por mas que me haiga esforzado y hoy en día este mucho mejor que antes este sigue rehusándose a dejarme por completo después de todo no es fácil olvidar a tu antigua familia.

Y eso desgraciadamente se reflejaba en mi comportamiento como una vez me dijo Nanoha supongo que era porque estaba un poco irritable o de mal humor en si por la pesadilla y también por no poder dormir y ella siempre lo notaba y me consolaba pero viendo que ahorita no nos hablábamos más que para lo estrictamente necesario eso ya no pasaría y más por lo de ayer cuando nos vio a Ginga y a mí en una posición muy comprometedora trate de arreglarlo pero cuando llegue ella ya estaba durmiendo y no pude explicarme, y ahorita no tengo ganas de verla ya que consoló mirarme se va dar cuenta de que algo no anda bien conmigo para luego darse cuenta de que es porque tuve una pesadilla y ahorita no tengo ganas de que me vea vulnerable así que lo mejor será salir antes solo les voy a dejar el desayuno listo ya que como tenia de todas maneras tiempo, después de todo no quería llegar exageradamente temprano al trabajo aunque no sería mala idea considerando lo de ayer más Hayate seria toda una revolución la oficina con la noticia del momento.

 **Flashback**

Estábamos Ginga y yo comiendo juntas como también ya se había hecho costumbre cuando de repente Ginga se pone triste le pregunte el por qué ya que también la había notado un poco ausente dijo que no era nada pero después cuando terminamos de comer sentadas en mi escritorio, una enfrente de la otra en la oficina de repente se paró mientras sollozaba dándome la espalda así que alarmada me pare de mi asiento y rodee el escritorio para después voltearla de frente a mi para luego abrazarla y le pregunte.

– ¿Qué pasa Ginga?

–*snif* es que ayer pelee con Subaru porque no me quería decir porque andaba más irritada de que los otros días *snif* y ahora ya no me quiere hablar.

–tranquila estoy segura que pronto todo se resolverá Subaru es muy buena chica y te adora demasiado como para estar enojada contigo por mucho tiempo así que no te preocupes.

–pero nunca antes habíamos peleado así, no sé qué hacer Fate-san.

Después de eso aumento el volumen de sus sollozos y me abrazo más fuerte mientras yo la abrazaba trate de separarla para llevarla al sofá que había en la oficina y poder hablar mejor del asunto y también se desahogara lo que quisiera pero al parecer ella no quería separarse ya que se aferró con más fuerte a mi así que la empuje un poco haciendo que retrocediera de espaldas con dirección al sofá pero cuando ya estábamos al lado de este se tropezó empezando a caer llevándome con ella, solté un pequeño grito mientras Ginga se quejaba por el golpe recibido en su espalda recibido en su espalda terminamos ambas acostadas en el sofá conmigo arriba y con mi cara en su pecho mientras ella me apretaba más contra ella ahogándome en el proceso.

–Gin-…Ginga n-no puedo…respirar–dije intentando separarme un poco hasta que al fin aflojo el agarre.

–lo siento Fate-san ¿la lastime?

–no…no te preocupes…solo necesito respirar un poco– dije mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Trataba de reponerme pero no me di cuenta de que con todo el movimiento habíamos quedado en una posición comprometedora hasta que alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta haciendo que ambas miráramos sorprendidas a la puerta, viendo a Nanoha en el umbral de esta algo sorprendida pero después hablo torpemente.

–lo-lo siento por i-interrumpir–dije cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Yo me quedé sorprendida por la reacción hasta que comprendí que o había malinterpretado todo por cómo nos había encontrado me avergoncé más pero antes de poder quitarme de encima de Ginga y ver que se encontrara bien se volvió a abrir la puerta pero esta vez era Hayate quien entraba.

–Fate-chan necesito qu– no termino de hablar cuando reparo en la escena sorprendida.

–Ha-Hayate no es lo que piensas–dije apresuradamente ya que lo que menos necesitaba era que ella también lo malinterpretara y siendo como es Hayate eso no me convenía.

–no te preocupes Fate-chan, no estaba pensando en nada jajaja pero me harías el favor de no hacer ese tipo de cosas en la oficina–dijo con su típica mirada picara.

– ¡Hayate! Que no es nada de eso– dije sintiendo como la cara me ardía más seguramente por un monumental sonrojo.

–si seguro Fate-chan lo que tú digas y lamento haber interrumpido ¡adiós!– dijo eso mientras tomaba una foto y salía rápidamente de la oficina antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

– ¡HAYATE!

 **Fin flashback**

Después de eso me quite rápidamente de encima de Ginga antes de que alguien más pudiera entrar y vernos, pero ya era demasiado tarde una vez que Hayate entro y nos vio ya podía saber que hoy me esperaría un día demasiado largo y probablemente también unas semanas largas para mi gusto en lo que se calma la oficina y la noticia del momento pasa.

Y por desgracia no me equivoque, había llegado temprano a la oficina ni siquiera había rastros de Yuno en la entrada todavía lo cual agradezco ya que no creo haberlo podido aguantar, y a penas puse un pie en la entrada pude ver que muchos ya se encontraban ahí e inmediatamente me voltearon a ver mientras susurraban entre sí, mientras algunos tenían al parecer unas fotos en la mano y me veían sorprendidos, no lo soporte más y me dirijo al que tenía más cerca y le arrebate la foto que tenía, a penas la vi me entraron unas ganas de sed de sangre de cierta mapache así que a paso apresurado me dirigí a su oficina ignorando a todos los que miraban en el camino y también a su secretaria entre sin anunciarme, la encontré sentada atrás de su escritorio con un montón de papeleo, me volteo a ver y yo no dude en acercarme.

– ¡Hayate! ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

–jajaja no hice nada Fate-chan solo distribuí información importante.

–si información, seguramente fotos de Ginga y de mi en una posición comprometedora es información importante.

–aun lado tu ironía, para esta oficina y todas las instalaciones de aquí si es información importante.

–Hayate déjate de juegos no puedo creer que haigas echo esto–dije dejándome caer en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

–relájate Fate-chan no es para tanto.

– ¿Qué no es para tanto? Hayate ya tenía suficiente con que Nanoha también me viera así como para que tu inventaras quien sabe que rumores y las fotos que solo van a confirmar lo que ella cree que paso entre Ginga y yo– acabe de decir pesadamente.

– ¿Nanoha también las vio? Fiuuu sí que se va armar una buena, lo siento Fate-chan no tenía idea–se notaba sincera así que no pude seguir enojada con ella.

–ya está bien, de todas maneras ella misma nos vio.

–y ¿Cómo reacciono?, ¿Qué te dijo?

–salió corriendo, solo se disculpó por según ella habernos interrumpido y después no pude hablar con ella para aclararlo ya que cuando llegue a casa ella ya estaba durmiendo.

–jajaja entonces si creyó que estaban intimando jajaja ya lo siento no me pude contener eso explica por qué ayer se fue temprano sin avisar jajaja voy a tener que avisarle a Shamal que hoy probablemente tenga mucho trabajo jajaja– seguía riéndose en mi cara.

–cállate ya Hayate no ves en el problema serio en el que me metí, Nanoha quien sabe que estará pensando de mí en estos momentos y no salgas con algo pervertido por favor que ahorita no tengo ganas de aguantarte–dije mientras suspiraba y echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás reclinándome en el asiento.

–Fate-chan ahora que lo mencionas ¿has dormido bien? te noto algo cansada–dijo observándome preocupada.

–pues no lo suficiente, pero ya se me pasara no te preocupes.

– ¿Volviste a tener una pesadilla, verdad?, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Nanoha?– a veces detestaba ser tan evidente aunque solo un pequeño grupo de personas eran los que me podían leer tan fácilmente.

–sí, pero no veo la necesidad de decírselo a Nanoha ya se me pasara, además no estamos tan en buenos términos en especial con lo de ayer.

–si eso me informaron que al parecer ustedes dos andaban peleadas igual que otras dos que conozco ¿me dirás por qué fue?

–no fue por nada solo fue un ligero desacuerdo que no hemos hablado– Hayate iba a replicar pero alguien interrumpió.

*Toc* *Toc*

–adelante– dijo mi castaña amiga, abrieron la puerta y para variar a mi mala suerte quien entraba no era nada más ni nada menos que Nanoha, la cual estaba igual de sorprendida que yo por verme ahí.

–Nanoha-chan pasa, pasa ¿a qué debo tu visita? Justo hablábamos de ti–pregunto Hayate con entusiasmo y una sonrisa burlona, esta me las pagaría el condenado mapache.

–yo…–Nanoha no salía de su asombro.

–yo ya me iba, con permiso–dije empezando a levantarme para salir de ahí, me sentía muy incómoda y Hayate no ayudaba.

–Espera Fate-chan todavía no habíamos terminado de hablar–dijo manteniendo su sonrisa en verdad ya me estaba cansando.

–Te equivocas Hayate según yo ya no tenía nada más que tratar contigo–la miraba detenidamente tratando de saber qué era lo que planea.

–ohh Fate-chan que mala pero aprovechando que Nanoha-chan está aquí, instructora Takamachi si venía a verme por haberse ido ayer temprano sin avisarme no se preocupe está bien pero ahora me podría hacer el favor de acompañar a la enforcer Tesstarosa a su puesto ya que ha tenido mucho trabajo y me preocupa que el cansancio acumulado le afecten el camino–me sorprende la capacidad de Hayate de pasar del estado bromista a uno aparentemente serio que no admite discusión aunque todas sabíamos que solo estaba fingiendo.

–Como diga comandante, con su permiso–dijo Nanoha aunque con un tono falsamente respetuoso.

Así ambas salimos de la oficina y caminamos por el pasillo en completo silencio, ninguna decía nada aunque se notaba que Nanoha quería decir algo por la manera en que abría la boca pero inmediatamente la volvía a cerrar no atreviéndose a hablar, una parte de mí se entristeció con esto ya que nunca antes había sido tan difícil hablar entre nosotras pero pues supongo que así son las cosas ahora ya no hay la misma confianza aunque suponía que quería preguntarme si estaba bien ya que al igual que Hayate debió notarlo y también que Hayate a pesar de haber sido una broma lo de antes se lograba notar un atisbo de preocupación real en sus ojos y ella debió notarlo, salí de mis pensamientos cuando puso una mano en mi hombro deteniéndose y haciendo que yo también parara de caminar al parecer ya se había cansado de dudar tanto y había decidido hablarme al fin pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer aparecieron dos personas interrumpiéndola.

– ¡Fate-san estaba buscándola!–dijo Ginga acercándose a darme un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla después se separó y saludo a Nanoha menos entusiastamente– ahh y hola Takamachi-san.

–Hola Nakajima-san–Nanoha tampoco parecía muy feliz de verla y yo no podría estar más nerviosa, más porque no había podido aclarar todavía el malentendido de ayer– y hola Yuno-kun.

–buenos días Nanoha-dijo el idiota por suerte no se le acerco o quién sabe si podría a verme controlado– y también a ti Tesstarosa.

–Igual Scrya– mencione con el mismo tono de enemistad que el pero luego preferí poner mi atención en Ginga y la razón por la que me estuviera buscando– ¿Qué pasa, paso algo con Subaru?

–ahh no, no, no se preocupe no es por eso, lo que pasa es que quería invitarla a salir a comer como agradecimiento y en el camino me encontré con Yuno-san y él también quería invitar a Takamachi-san a salir así que hablamos y acordamos hacer una doble cita claro si aceptan–dijo alternando la mirada una sonrisa diferente entre Nanoha y yo pero meh, ya me acostumbre aunque apenas acabo de procesar todo lo dicho por Ginga al principio no me pareció nada mal ya había salido con Ginga anteriormente aunque significaría levantar más rumores en la oficina pero ya me daba igual viendo que a ella tampoco parecía importarle lo que más quería era distraerme un rato de lo mismo, pero al escuchar que también Nanoha y el hurón podrían ir sinceramente me dieron ganas de declinar no creo aguantar ver a Yuno y Nanoha juntos lo mejor sería evitar problemas y más estrés.

–Yo…no creo qu-

–nos encantaría ir solo digan cuando y donde– a punto de negarme a ir Nanoha me interrumpió mirando desafiante a Ginga, quien sabe porque pero me dio más la impresión de que estaban acordando una pelea en vez de una cita.

–Pero-

–vamos Fate-chan será entretenido–dijo Nanoha interrumpiéndome nuevamente, no sé si alegrarme porque me hablo al fin o enojarme ya que parecía muy interesada en ir y eso probablemente se debía al hurón aunque no lo ha mirado y parece más interesada en mantenerle la mirada a Ginga que en el– y Hayate dijo que has tenido mucho trabajo así que esta es una oportunidad para que descanses y si te preocupa Vivio la podemos dejar al cuidado de su nana o con Hayate no hay problema.

–yo…ahh está bien–dije resignadamente total lo único bueno era que así si veía a Yuno muy cerca de Nanoha lo podría alejar.

–muy bien Fate-san entonces la cita será pasado mañana, ya luego le envió la hora y el lugar–dijo Ginga sonriendo luego se acercó y me volvió a besar en la mejilla–hasta luego Fate-san.

Después de eso se fue con Yuno quien también se despidió de Nanoha aunque no tan amigablemente como Ginga por fortuna, Nanoha después de eso se fue despidiéndose con una mirada seria, sinceramente no sé porque su cambio en el trato supongo que lo de hace minutos fue porque se dejó llevar pero bueno tenia cosas más importantes que pensar como por ejemplo como fui a aceptar esa estúpida cita que no sé cómo termino siendo una doblecita cuando se supone era solo una salida y así paso mi día afortunadamente sin ningún otro incidente, después volví a casa volviendo a encontrar a Nanoha dormida así que me prepare y me acosté cayendo inmediatamente dormida supongo que si estaba muy cansada solo esperaba dormir mejor que la noche pasada aunque lo dudaba.


	8. El comienzo de un problema

**Hola siento la tardanza y que tal vez no sea lo que esperaban pero ese momento es importante para la historia así que espero me tengan un poco mas de paciencia, tratare de no desaparecer por tanto tiempo pero no garantizo nada ya que la escuela casi no me deja tiempo, pero ya veremos por el momento vamos con lo reviews:**

 **Fer: hola pues espero no decepcionarte.**

 **ArturiaP: jajaja si concuerdo contigo de que Fate solo es y será siempre de Nanoha xD solo esperemos que Ginga no se salga con la suya.**

 **haru: no puedo confirmarte nada pero ya se ve que esas dos seguirán así todo por nuestra rubia favorita jajaja.**

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: El comienzo de un problema.**

* * *

Ya casi dos semanas han pasado desde que regrese de mi última misión y para ser sincera preferiría no haber regresado, no es que no extrañara a mi familia y amigos pero lo que ha pasado en estas casi dos semanas, como mi distanciamiento con Nanoha, las dudas de Vivio, los rumores sobre el "embrollo" con Ginga en la oficina y como broche de oro la supuesta doble cita de mañana que no sé por qué acepte hacen que me replantee la idea de irme en otra nueva misión un tiempo mientras las cosas se calman pero sé que eso no arreglaría nada solo lo empeoraría y aplazaría las cosas por eso debo de tratar de solucionar todo esto lo antes posible aunque con mis noches en vela cortesía de mis pesadillas recientes se están complicando más las cosas, dejando de divagar en mis pasatiempos mejor me apuro en terminar de hacer el desayuno después de todo si me levanto antes lo menos que puedo hacer es gastar mi tiempo extra en algo productivo.

–buenos días Fate-mama.

–buenos días Vivio ¿y tú Nanoha-mama?

–ya está lista dijo que en un momento baja.

–bien el desayuno ya está, siéntate en un momento te sirvo.

–uhm–asintió.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando finalmente Nanoha bajo, después el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad entre platicas triviales que en su mayoría fue Vivio la que hablo sobre sus amigas o la escuela mientras Nanoha y yo solo hacíamos uno que otro comentario, sin que me diera cuenta ya había llegado la hora de ir a trabajar esta vez yo fui a terminar de arreglarme mientras Nanoha lavaba los platos, nos despedimos de Vivio y partimos al trabajo con el recientemente acostumbrado silencio aunque era menos tenso que los otros días, llegamos y otra vez me adentre al edificio sin saludar al hurón que por supuesto quedo echo una fiera por ignorarlo y me dirigí directo a mi oficina.

–buenos días Fate-san.

–buenos días Shari.

–Fate-san la Comandante Yagami me dijo que cuando llegara se diera una vuelta por su oficina.

–¿no te dijo que quería?

–no solo dijo eso, parecía un poco apurada.

–está bien, gracias Shari.

No sabía que era lo que Hayate quería, pero, si me quería ahí apenas llegando tenía que ser algo muy serio, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo o una de sus bromas; cuando llegue toque a su puerta y me contesto casi de inmediato con un pase, entre y la vi sentada en su escritorio con una mirada seria y pensativa, de inmediato me preocupe al parecer si era algo delicado para que estuviera así.

–pasa Fate-chan siéntate– obedecí ya que quería saber lo antes posible de que se trataba lo que quería hablar y así podíamos hablar más cómodamente.

–¿Qué pasa Hayate?, ¿de qué querías hablar?

–bueno ya que quieres ir directo al punto, hubo un pequeño problema en una de las misiones de reconocimiento, parece ser que encontraron un antiguo templo de donde proviene una gran energía, al parecer se trata de una lost logia, pero no lo han podido confirmar ya que tiene una barrera de alta categoría y no han podido deshacerla para entrar.

–¿por lo que quieres que vaya a echarles una mano?

–básicamente si, te acompañara Signum solo por si acaso y no te preocupes no debería tomarles tanto tiempo estarán aquí para el atardecer así que no podrás faltar a tu cita de mañana jajaja–dijo Hayate riéndose en mi cara.

–¿pero como?

–Fate-chan enserio creías que no me iba a enterar de algo así.

–debí suponerlo es imposible ocultarte algo.

–obvio por algo soy la jefa, ahora dime ¿Qué piensas hacer?

–pues ahh supongo que solo tratar de no matar al hurón y actuar lo más natural que se pueda.

–vas a salir con la chica que te gusta, su pretendiente y la chica que está detrás de tus huesitos que por cierto no se lleva con la que te gusta ¿y aun así pretendes que puedes actuar natural?

–Ginga no está detrás de mí solamente es muy cariñosa, aunque si se lleva mal con Nanoha, pero pues ya veré que hago para que se lleven, ahora dime a qué hora se supone que tengo que irme.

–dudo que esas dos se logren llevar, pero haya tú, deberían salir justo ahora mismo.

–¡¿Qué?! Justo ahora.

*Toc* *Toc*

–pase– justo cuando iba a reclamarle a Hayate por avisarme con tan poca antelación tocaron la puerta y resulto ser justo Signum la que tocaba.

–lo siento por interrumpir, pero, Testarossa te estamos esperando.

–ahh ya voy, por ahora te salvas Hayate.

Después de una última mirada molesta hacia Hayate salí junto con Signum hacia las naves para dirigirme a la zona de la misión, según me comento Signum teníamos que ir al mundo no administrado #122 o venom como se le conoce más comúnmente, era un mundo desértico en su mayoría donde habitaban pocos seres vivos ninguno tan evolucionado, con pocas zonas donde se podía ver vegetación, tengo entendido que nos dirigíamos al centro de una de las zonas con mayor vegetación donde había una construcción enorme, por suerte o desgracia ya que no podía evitar lo de mañana Hayate tenía razón el viaje no tomo más de una hora y ya estábamos en camino hacia donde nos esperaban los demás.

–Capitana Harlaown, Teniente Wolkenriter las estábamos esperando.

–lamento la demora, ¿Qué tenemos soldado?

–proviene una energía poco común que parece ser de una lost logia, pero tampoco es tan fuerte como para preocuparse en exceso, tiene ligeras variaciones y la barrera se extiende unos seis metros a partir de donde termina la construcción.

–muy bien, háganse a un lado.

Después de que dije eso el soldado empezó a dar órdenes de despejar un área a mi alrededor hasta donde comenzaba la barrera, llame a Bardiche y me transforme, luego pensé en la mejor forma para deshacer la barrera sin tener que hacer una gran destrucción y dañar el ecosistema, ya que el haber enviado un pulso mágico no funciono lo único que me quedaba era centrar la magia en un ataque fuerte pero lo más contenido que se pueda.

–Bardiche.

–yes sir.

–photon lance… ¡fuego!

Dispare logrando que la barrera cediera y afortunadamente el ataque no causo daño alguno a lo demás, pronto ya estábamos Signum y yo junto con un par de soldados adentrándonos en los pasillos que había después de la entrada siguiendo la energía mágica.

–Testarossa.

–¿Qué pasa Signum? –voltee a verla encontrándola con una mirada de extrema seriedad.

–¿estás bien Testarossa? Pudiste haberte quedado con los demás a descansar, conmigo aquí era suficiente– con eso me di cuenta que mi cara debe mostrar todo el cansancio que siento por estos últimos días.

–estoy bien Signum no me hace falta solo que hoy me desperté muy temprano por error, aun puedo hacer mi trabajo–conteste desviando mi mirada.

–entonces si está bien no te molestara una pequeña carrera para terminar más rápido el trabajo a menos que tengas miedo de perder contra mi Testarossa–dijo Signum sonriéndome ligeramente con una mirada retadora, siempre que podíamos hacíamos pequeñas competencias para ver quién era más veloz nos divertíamos y a la vez nos servía como un pequeño entrenamiento.

–está bien, pero trata de no llorar cuando pierdas Signum–dije provocándola.

–ni en tus sueños Testarossa eh mejorado esta vez no te será nada fácil.

Tras decir eso nos pusimos en posición y salimos disparadas, olvidándonos de que teníamos compañía, hacia el centro de la arquitectura donde se hacía más fuerte la energía, pude darme cuenta de que Signum no fanfarroneaba con respecto de haber mejorado ya que me pisaba los talones y a veces casi lograba rebasarme, llegamos por fin al final del pasillo donde se abría un gran espacio y justo en medio estaba en un pedestal la lost logia con un color un tanto diferente a otras esta era amatista y un poco más pequeña, pudimos terminar la carrera hasta ahí, pero no, sacamos nuestros dispositivos y tratamos de sellarla antes que la otra, cuando ambas tocamos la lost logia esta brillo intensamente y nos arrojó a las dos a unos metros de distancia con un rayo de energía, después solo recuerdo ver a los soldados que venían con nosotras ,llegar y dirigirse corriendo hacia nosotras antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

…

–¿Cómo está? –escuchaba a alguien hablando.

–está bien, la descarga que recibió no era lo suficientemente fuerte para causar mayor daño, solo quedo inconsciente pronto debería despertar–¿Shamal?

–pero ya pasaron cinco horas desde que llegaron y no ha despertado– ¿y Nanoha? Au me duele el cuerpo, pero debo despertarme no quiero preocuparla más.

–calma Nanoha-chan ella estará bien.

–pero-

–ughh.

–¡Fate-chan!

–Fate.

–au ¿Dónde estoy?

–estas en la enfermería de la TSAB en Michilda.

–¿Qué?, ¿pero qué paso?

–al parecer tú y Signum en su pequeña carrerita no se fijaron lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la lost logia estaba reaccionando a ustedes hasta que les dio una descarga bien merecida–me regañaba Shamal.

–lo siento creo que nos distrajimos.

–si por estar compitiendo otra vez ,tuvieron suerte de que solo les diera una descarga espero que no vuelva a ocurrir porque a la próxima puede ser peor.

–si, lo siento–dije agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

–ahh está bien ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar no fue nada más que eso, pero de seguro si te dejo doliendo el cuerpo así que deberías descansar.

En ese momento Nanoha se acercó y me ayudo a levantarme de la camilla, justo cuando nos separamos se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Ginga acercándose viéndome preocupada, mientras Nanoha ponía una cara de pocos amigos.

–Fate-san ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo mientras me recorría con la mirada buscando heridas.

–si estoy bien no te preocupes Ginga– aunque desde que desperté me siento un poco rara, aunque no sé cómo explicarlo y no quiero preocupar a nadie ya que eso me pasa por haberme distraído.

–¿y tú que haces aquí? – me sorprendió la manera de cómo se dirigió Nanoha a Ginga no entiendo por qué no se llevan, las dos son buenas personas y podrían ser buenas amigas.

–pues vine a ver a Fate-san ¿Por qué?

–por qué solo me hablaron a mí para que viniera a llevármela.

–¿y qué?, ¿acaso yo no puedo venir a verla o qué?

–pues no por qu-

–ya basta ustedes dos no ven que Fate necesita descansar no oír como discuten– regaño Shamal mientras se ponía en medio, ya que se habían acercado con cada oración que decían, haciéndolas callar.

–gracias Shamal– agradecí porque de verdad esta ves si estaba muy adolorida y cansada, lo único que quería era ya llegar a dormir.

–de nada, ahora me retiro a ver a Signum y espero no escuchar que de nuevo se pongan a discutir–dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía.

–lo siento Fate-san no quería incomodarla–dijo avergonzada.

–está bien Ginga.

–yo también lo siento Fate-chan debes estar muy cansada.

–no te preocupes Nanoha, pero si estoy un poco cansada.

–entonces ¿nos vamos a casa? – pregunto Nanoha sonriéndome mientras miraba raro a Ginga, vi que Ginga quería decir algo, pero se contuvo supongo que no sería algo importante.

–si por favor, adiós Ginga– no me di cuenta cuando me acerque a Ginga y besaba su mejilla dejándolas sorprendidas, hasta yo estaba sorprendida normalmente solo lo hago porque Ginga lo hace yo nunca la hacía por iniciativa propia hasta ahora.

–¡adiós Fate-san! –dijo Ginga feliz mirando un poco raro a Nanoha, mientras ella creo que estaba molesta por algo supongo que también ha de estar cansada.

–entonces andando– dije viendo a Nanoha después de que Ginga se fue.

–si–dijo Nanoha comenzando a caminar mi lado un poco cabizbajo.

Seguimos caminando un rato más en silencio hasta que llegamos a la casa, deje entrar a Nanoha primero, al parecer Vivio ya se había dormido ya que la casa estaba en silencio y a obscuras.

–la nana de Vivio se acaba de ir–dijo de pronto Nanoha.

Yo solo asentí en silencio de verdad estaba muy cansada por eso me dirigí directamente al cuarto y me acosté aun sin cambiarme la ropa si quiera lo único de lo que estuve consiente fue de alguien acomodándome mejor antes de caer completamente dormida, aunque la rara sensación que tenía aun persistía solo esperaba que en la mañana hubiera desaparecido.


	9. Cambio

**Hola, gracias al golpe de inspiración por ver el spin-off que salió pude publicar antes pues estaba teniendo problemas para sacar este cap. pero hasta me salió mas largo que los otros así que espero les guste cualquier queja ya saben.**

 **Fer: Hola espero te siga pareciendo interesante y mas que ya se va a ver mas de Fate rara xp**

 **ArturiaP: Hola jajaja me mato de risa lo del toloache aunque quizá no estés mal en tus suposiciones ya se vera mas adelante :)**

 **Alisswan 1399:si y se seguirá poniendo, claro si no me falla la inspiración xp**

 **y de la de El fin de una guerra:**

 **Deku: Hola me alegra que te gustara y perdón por haberte echo llorar tratare de no volverlo a hacer o al menos no tan seguido xp gracias y espero seguirte viendo por aquí.**

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Cambio.**

* * *

Todo estaba mal, las cosas habían cambiado y no sabía cómo hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes, como poder hablar con Fate-chan de todo y nada a la vez sin preocupaciones y sin Ginga, pasar tiempo con nuestra hija como una familia, aunque la salida pasada estuvo bien se sentía diferente algo cambio ya no era igual y aunque me dolía sabía que era mi culpa, pero ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás debía aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones y seguir adelante.

Salí del baño ya vestida encontrándome a Fate-chan desparramada en la cama al parecer dormida o inconsciente mejor dicho, si ha de ver estado muy cansada, la acomode mejor para que no le doliera mañana algo por dormir mal, le quite los zapatos, la corbata, la chaqueta y aunque me costó un buen no quedarme viendo de más e imaginarme otras cosas también la falda dejándola solo con la ropa interior y la blusa blanca, cuando termine me acosté a su lado para dormir también después de todo si fue un día pesado.

…

Desperté de repente gracias a Raising Heart encontrando a Fate-chan pegada a mi abrazándome no me lo esperaba ya que últimamente ya no dormíamos abrazadas a la otra pero debo admitir que no me molesta al contrario si tuviera tiempo me quedaría un rato disfrutando de su cercanía pero lamentablemente no era así, por eso con el mayor cuidado que pude me separe y salí de la cama por suerte no se había despertado, y así comencé a arreglarme pues habíamos quedado en que solo trabajaríamos las horas de la mañana para salir temprano y tener suficiente tiempo de prepararnos para la "cita doble" que aún no me la creo y tal vez no debí obligar a Fate-chan a aceptar pero bueno ya está hecho.

–buenos días Nanoha-mama.

–buenos días Vivio.

–ahh buenos días Nanoha y buenos días Vivio–dijo Fate-chan que vino después de Vivio ya lista, vaya al fin se levantó como normalmente ya que últimamente se paraba o muy tarde o muy temprano y claro que eso me preocupaba, pero no tenía el valor de preguntarle que le pasaba lo bueno que ya se le veía una cara mejor que la de los últimos días.

–buenos días Fate-mama.

–buenos días Fate-chan–al fin también había podido saludarla como normalmente.

–mmm algo huele delicioso.

–ah cierto ya está el desayuno siéntense ahorita les sirvo–una vez les serví empezamos a comer a gusto.

–sabía que mi nariz no me engañaba, siempre cocinas delicioso pero esta vez tiene algo especial, tus manos son mágicas Nanoha– dijo Fate-chan luego del primer bocado para después tomarme una de las manos y besarla mientras me guiñaba un ojo de manera ¿coqueta?

–g-gracias F-Fate-chan, pero no es nada solo hice lo que normalmente hago–dije nerviosa, sabía que algo no cuadraba Fate-chan no es para nada así de echo la mayoría de las veces es muy tímida y reservada, por eso también me sorprendió ayer cuando se despidió de Ginga, pero lo deje pasar puede solo sea mi imaginación y también que este de buen humor ya que obviamente durmió mejor.

–aun así, Nanoha no seas tan modesta tu comida siempre es un manjar.

–g-gracias.

Después de ese extraño momento la comida siguió con normalidad afortunadamente, me fui a terminar de arreglarme mientras Fate-chan lavaba los platos, una vez terminamos y nos despedimos de Vivio quien después de la escuela se iría a una pijamada con sus amigas, aprovechando que nosotras saldremos, salimos para el trabajo en silencio hasta que llegamos y vimos otra vez a Yuno en la puerta esperándome.

–buenos días Nanoha…y buenos días Tesstarosa–saludo con una sonrisa.

–buenos días Yuno-kun.

–hey Scrya–dijo indiferente.

–por cierto, ya me puse de acuerdo con Nakajima-san para lo de más al rato, será a las 7 pm si están de acuerdo y ya hicimos las reservaciones en un restaurante.

–estaremos listas Scrya, ahora si me disculpan debo irme–paso al lado de Yuno-kun casi dándole en el hombro, por lo visto su enemistad sigue igual.

–tsk esa idiota de Testarossa–murmuro, aunque logre escucharlo preferí ignorar el comentario.

–vamos Yuno-kun–dije para distraerlo.

–ah sí claro Nanoha vamos.

Caminábamos por los pasillos hasta que llegáramos al área de entrenamiento, me despedí de Yuno-kun y fui a ver como seguían Subaru y Teana.

–…

–…

–bueno por lo menos ya no están gritándose, pero tampoco es bueno que no se hablen, en una batalla necesitan comunicarse, ahora vengan.

Las lleve al simulador y comenzamos en un nivel medio, cuando ya estaban cerca de la meta un enemigo le dio a Subaru ya que esta no lo había visto y Teana no le aviso de él, aunque paso la misma situación con ella.

–se los dije–dije suspirando.

Después de sermonearlas un rato y tratar inútilmente otra vez de que me digan que pasa, di por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy, así que ya habiendo terminado mi turno me dirigí de vuelta a casa como había acordado con Fate-chan, por un minuto quise pasarla a buscar para así irnos juntas, pero no quería encontrarme otra escenita como la de la otra vez, aunque Hayate ya me había aclarado que fue un malentendido, simplemente no lo soportaría, así que solo me limite a seguir mi camino hasta que llegue y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que Fate-chan había llegado primero.

–llegaste antes–señale lo obvio.

–sí, no te quería hacer esperar.

Aun la seguía notando rara o tal vez diferente, pero no le di mayor importancia y mejor me concentre en perder el tiempo un rato hasta que llegó la hora de prepararme para la cita, Fate-chan ya se había bañado solo quedaba escoger su ropa mientras yo todavía me iba a meter al baño, lo bueno es que acabe rápido y ya tenía pensado que ponerme, así que una vez que me vestí solo tenía que arreglarme, claro que no fue mucho pues no me gusta maquillarme mucho solo ligero, una vez lista me dirigí abajo para ver si Fate-chan estaba lista pues no la había visto aun, la busque con la mirada hasta que di con ella y vaya que estaba lista, llevaba un vestido negro pegado hasta la cintura y suelto de abajo que tenía una abertura que dejaba ver una de sus tonificadas piernas, de arriba era en su mayoría escotado remarcando sus muy bien dotados pechos solo lo sostenían dos tiras atadas detrás de su cuello, y una tela semi-transparente cubriéndole los hombros, su cabello se lo había dejado suelto y también solo llevaba el maquillaje necesario, en este punto se podría decir que si no fuera por mi auto control ya estuviera babeando y a punto de saltarle encima, estaba impresionante, al verme se sorprendió pero enseguida se recompuso y me dirigió una mirada que no sabría descifrar pero que logro estremecerme por su intensidad.

–estas hermosa Nanoha–decía mientras que se acercaba lentamente a mi viendo mi vestido que era color rosa pálido, largo, con unas piedras en la cintura que se hacían ver como un cinturón y solo se sostenía de un hombro.

–g-gracias Fate-chan, tu igual estas m-muy bien–logre decir un poco nerviosa ya que estaba muy cerca y todavía se seguía acercando.

–¿enserio crees eso? –yo solo logre asentir–pues tú lo estas mucho más, además yo me arregle para estar a tu altura–dijo ya estando justo enfrente de mí.

–F-Fate-chan…yo–estábamos tan cerca que nuestras frentes se tocaban y justo cuando creí que no soportaría más y acabaría con la poca distancia que nos separaba un ruido interrumpió.

*Din* *Dong*

Era el timbre, ella se separó como si no hubiera pasado nada y fue a abrir, mientras yo pensaba que rayos había sido eso, no pudo ser mi imaginación, pero por un momento parecía que fuera a besarme, no mejor dejo de fantasear eso no lo creo posible.

–Nanoha es para ti.

–¿Quién es? –pregunté con curiosidad por el tono usado, mientras me iba acercando fue cuando comprendí porque era y es que Yuno-kun se encontraba en la puerta con un traje negro.

–es Scrya que al parecer vino a recogerte.

–así es, pensé que era mejor si íbamos juntos–dijo Yuno-kun un poco molesto por el tono de Fate-chan que había sonado un poco burlón.

–gracias Yuno-kun no hacía falta, pero gracias–dije sonriéndole.

–bueno ya que ustedes ya están listos adelántense yo iré a buscar a Ginga– dijo Fate-chan agarrando las llaves de su auto que solo usaba muy pocas veces ya que al trabajo prefería caminar.

–¿no vas a venir con nosotros Fate-chan? –no quería que fuera sola a casa de Ginga simplemente me molestaba la idea de ellas dos solas.

–no Nanoha, Ginga vive más lejos y no quiero que le pase nada–dijo sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

Yuno-kun y yo solo nos quedamos viendo en silencio como sacaba su coche y se iba, no podía creer lo molesta que me puso algo tan simple como que se preocupe por ella, pero así era.

–bien Nanoha, ¿nos vamos? –hablo por fin Yuno-kun sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–claro Yuno-kun vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta que paro un taxi y me abrió caballerosamente la puerta, él no tenía auto como Fate-chan, pero se esforzaba en lo demás haciéndome platica todo el camino hasta que llegamos al restaurante, desde afuera ya se veía que era un restaurante muy elegante lo que hizo que me preguntara como habían conseguido una reservación con tan poco de antelación pero antes de que pudiera preguntar como lo hizo, un auto negro muy familiar para mi entro al estacionamiento derrapando un poco y quedando perfectamente en uno de los espacios, ya suponía quien era pues ese carro lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

–hola, espero no haberlos echo esperar mucho–dijo Fate-chan mientras bajaba y rodeaba el coche hasta la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a Ginga quien llevaba un vestido verde pegado y corto.

–no te preocupes Testarossa acabamos de llegar–dijo Yuno-kun tendiéndome su brazo para después entrar.

Nos dejaron pasar y nos condujeron a nuestra mesa para cuatro que había reservado Nakajima quien por cierto iba felizmente colgada del brazo de Fate-chan y cada que podía me miraba burlándose con una sonrisa, yo hacía lo mejor que podía para ignorarla y no comenzar una pelea, pedimos y después de que trajeran los alimentos en tiempo record comenzamos a comer en un tenso silencio hasta que alguien al fin hablo.

–y bien Takamachi-san ¿Cómo están mi hermana y Lanster-san? –por primera vez su mirada era seria no había rastro de burla o algo parecido solo sincera preocupación.

–pues…siguen igual al menos ahora no se gritan cada que pueden, pero ya no se dirigen la palabra.

–y ¿no has dado con la razón de que se hayan peleado?

–no me han querido decir y ya que lo preguntas supongo que tampoco te ha dicho Subaru nada.

–ahh no me ha querido decir, siempre que saco el tema me evade–suspiro, después de repente toda su seriedad se fue y volvía la burla mientras se abrazaba a Fate-chan–pero el regalo que Fate-san me acompaño a escoger si la alegro un poco, así que gracias Fate-san y también por haberme consolado el otro día.

–ye te dije Ginga no tienes por qué agradecerme lo hice con gusto después de todo también me preocupo por Subaru y por ti obviamente–dijo lo último mirándola de una forma que no me gusto para nada.

–Fate-chan, ¿eres demasiado buena no crees? –rechine los dientes.

–no puedo evitarlo lo aprendí de ti sabes, cuando un amigo llora tú también te pones triste–sonriéndome cálidamente, no era justo así no me podía enojar.

–tiene razón Testarossa tú también eres muy buena Nanoha, en especial recuerdo cuando éramos niños y me salvaste–Yuno-kun me miraba con ternura recordando los viejos tiempos.

–oh si Takamachi-san ahora que recuerdo me dijeron que tu no supiste hasta mucho después que Yuno-san era un niño entonces ¿no te abra visto en un momento comprometedor? Jajaja–dijo soltando una risita al final.

–nunca paso algo así Nakajima-san así que no molestes–dije molesta y preocupada ya que Fate-chan veía a Yuno-kun como si lo fuera a matar en cualquier momento.

–vamos no te ofendas Takamachi-san solo fue curiosidad–agito su mano restándole importancia.

–pues recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato–dije mirándola amenazadoramente.

–Nanoha deberías calmarte solo fue una pregunta–dijo Fate-chan sin mirarme.

–si Takamachi-san solo fue una pregunta inocente–la muy estúpida abrazo otra vez a Fate-chan, no podía creerlo primero la defendía y luego la dejaba abrazarla y con esta ya van dos veces, mejor decidí no responderle porque de seguir esto no terminaría muy bien.

Después de eso no me quedaban ganas de comer, pero tuve que hacerlo, afortunadamente Yuno-kun me distrajo lo que resto de la "cita" y así cuando termino nos fuimos, Fate-chan iría a dejar a Ginga mientras Yuno-kun me acompaña a mí, mas no podía concentrarme en lo que hablábamos por que no podía dejar de pensar en que Fate-chan va a ir a casa de Ginga y a saber si harían algo, tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos hasta que Yuno-kun me hablo.

–bueno Nanoha hemos llegado.

–ah sí, gracias por traerme Yuno-kun.

–de nada Nanoha lo hago con gusto ya que no quiero que te pase algo–Yuno-kun de pronto estaba demasiado cerca.

–no te preocupes yo se defenderme muy bien nyajajaja–reí nerviosamente por la cercanía sabía lo que quería, pero yo no estaba segura de quererlo, ya que él no me gustaba, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos.

–si lo se Nanoha–sonrió cálidamente, ya estaba a centímetros de distancia y yo aún no me decidía a apartarlo, sabia con quien quería que fuera mi primer beso, pero él es mi amigo y no quería lastimarlo, no sabía que hacer, pero justo antes de tocar mis labios yo no tuve que hacer algo, pues alguien más lo había hecho por mí.

*tacleo*

–¿¡Yuno-kun!?–sorprendida lo vi botado en el suelo con alguien encima a quien pude reconocer al instante–¿¡Fate-chan!?

–¡no vuelvas a intentar tocarla!, ¡¿me oíste?!, ¡si no quieres que yo misma te mate! –no podía creerlo Fate-chan estaba sobre Yuno-kun pegándole de puñetazos en la cara.

–¡Fate-chan detente! –le agarre la mano antes de que asestara otro puñetazo, pero ella furiosa como jamás la había visto en mi vida se soltó de mi agarre y le dio un último golpe antes de pararse y voltearme a ver.

–¡te iba a besar Nanoha!, ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo deje?!–se veía realmente furiosa, no podía reconocerla esa no era la Fate-chan que yo conozco, era una persona diferente, su mirada estaba sombría unos tonos más obscura y sus cabellos estaban revueltos dándole todo un aspecto muy salvaje, por suerte estaba demasiado preocupada como para pararme a pensar en lo sexi que se veía así, nada parecida a la Fate-chan de siempre que es relajada, calmada y viste siempre correctamente, a diferencia de ahora que está furiosa y gritando.

–cálmate Fate-chan no es nada, ¿Qué te pasa? – estaba realmente preocupada y me comenzaba a asustar.

–¡que no es nada!, ¡¿Qué no es nada dices?!– Fate-chan se acercó tomándome de los hombros y mirándome fijamente más furiosa aun si se puede– ¡claro que es algo!, ¿¡te iba a besar!?

–F-Fate-chan cálmate me estas asustando, ¿Qué te pasa? –dije acariciando su mejilla lo que afortunadamente pareció calmarla, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que me soltara.

–yo…yo no…no me pasa nada, es mejor que me vaya–antes de que pudiera detenerla ella ya había activado a Bardiche y se fue volando.

Yo solo pude quedarme observando a un punto amarillo que cada vez se alejaba más y más de mí, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido solo una pregunta seguía repitiéndose en mi cabeza a pesar de lo que dijo.

¿Qué te paso Fate-chan?


	10. Sospecha

**¡Hola y Feliz Navidad! se que me demore demasiado con este capitulo pero al fin lo traigo como un regalo de navidad jajaja y lo siento si los hice esperar mucho pero me castigaron ya que mis notas no fueron las mejores pero espero que el capitulo les guste aunque creo que esta un poco flojo tal vez pero la inspiración termino conmigo y se fue al otro lado del mundo ;( espero que para el próximo cap se decida a volver jajaja.**

 **Lobofeo2234: Gracias me alegra que te gustara y claro que la sigo escribiendo aunque se que me esta tomando mi tiempo xD pero tengo planeado terminarla sin importar que.**

 **Fer: Saludos, si creo que a todos o la mayoría nos gusto que lo hiciera xD y pues tratare de meter mas nanofate y mejorar o desarrollar mejor la trama :D.**

 **ArturiaP: Saludos y créeme que disfrute escribiendo esa parte donde le pega al** **hurón xD.**

 **Alisswan 1399: Gracias y espero te siga encantando.**

 **harurocha: Gracias y sip Fate demostró que puede ser muy celosa.**

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Sospecha.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde esa noche, dos días que no he visto a Fate-chan pues no había vuelto a casa esa noche ni en los otros días, solo podía escuchar por los pasillos los rumores que había sobre ella que aún no dejaban de sorprenderme pues eran cosas como "guau ya vieron a la enforcer Testarossa está que arde incluso más que antes" "Testarossa-san me coqueteo no es genial" "a mi casi me besa que emoción" "es muy galante y sexy ojala fuera mi novia" no dejaban de circular cosas así lo cual era raro porque a pesar de siempre se hablaba de Fate-chan por los corredores nunca había habido tanto revuelo como ahora que al parecer Fate-chan a estado prestando demasiada atención a sus fans y de una manera nada tímida al parecer, lo cual me tenía muy preocupada porque Fate-chan era tímida en ese aspecto todavía recuerdo lo sonrojada que estaba el primer día que fue a la escuela por toda la atención que recibía no como ahora que por lo que dicen los rumores y lo que yo misma vi la otra noche definitivamente algo había pasado con Fate-chan y lo voy a averiguar a como dé lugar.

–buenos días– levante la vista encontrándome con Yuno-kun, después de que Fate-chan se fuera la otra noche ayude a Yuno-kun y le pedí que la disculpara, que yo hablaría con ella por fortuna no fue tan grave y solo tuvo un par de moretones que ya casi no se ven.

–buenos días– conteste distraídamente, no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado.

–¿estás bien? Te veo distraída y cansada.

–no te preocupes Yuno-kun estoy bien solo es el trabajo.

Seguimos avanzando entre los pasillos platicando de nada en particular, aunque me costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación, pero hacia lo mejor que podía para no preocupar a Yuno-kun hasta que al fin tuvo que irse, yo fui directo a los vestidores para ver si ya estaban listas Teana y Subaru, pero solo me encontré con la segunda ya lista.

–Subaru ¿no ha llegado Teana todavía?

–no Nanoha-san parece que tenía que hacer algo, pero dijo que no tardaba.

–a bueno, entonces ¿ya resolvieron el problema que tienen? – pregunte mirándola seriamente.

–no Nanoha-san, pero no es nada–dijo volteando sin verme a los ojos.

–por favor Subaru ni te esfuerces en negarlo porque es más que evidente, parecen pareja divorciada Nyajajaja.

–¡¿p-pareja?! P-pero que dice Nanoha-san claro que no–contesto alterada y ruborizada lo que confirmaba mis sospechas que traía desde hace rato.

–Subaru tu ¿quieres mucho a Teana-san verdad? –pregunte sonriéndole pícaramente.

–p-pues claro que si Nanoha-san después de todo es mi compañera y amiga–dijo tristemente.

–pero tu ¿quieres que sea algo más verdad? …y no me mires así las conozco muy bien como para darme cuenta–dije ante su mirada de sorpresa y asombro.

–¿tanto se nota? –pregunto avergonzada y tímida.

–ya te dije no te preocupes es solo que como su instructora las conozco bien.

–pe-pero ¿no es raro? Después de todo ambas somos mujeres.

–claro que no lo es amor es amor sin importar que– dije sonriendo y Subaru también lo hizo hasta que de pronto me miro sorprendida.

–¿eso quiere decir que es cierto que usted y Fate-san son pareja?

–¡¿Qué?! S-Subaru ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? Nyajajaja–me reí nerviosamente lo cual no ayudaba mucho.

–pues es que la mayoría de las personas de la unidad dicen que ustedes dos ya son pareja desde hace tiempo, ya que viven en la misma casa y las dos crían a vivió-chan juntas además que a las dos les dice mama, claro que hay otras personas que no creen eso, pero las relacionan con otras personas–me explico curiosa.

–¿con otras personas?

–si a usted con Scrya-san y a Fate-san con Ginga-neechan–debí haberlo imaginado.

–a p-pues no somos pareja solo somos mejores amigas– aunque ahora no sabía si, aunque sea seguíamos siendo eso.

–ya veo entonces estamos iguales Nanoha-san–dijo sonriéndome.

–nyajajaja pues me temo que si Subaru–admití, no tenía caso negarlo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entro Teana extrañamente sonrojada hasta las orejas y visiblemente nerviosa y turbada, sino fuera porque estaba segura que desde afuera no se podía oír nuestra conversación pensaría que eso había pasado para que estuviera así, pero estoy segura de que es otra cosa.

–¿Qué te paso Teana?

–y-yo…cuando regresaba me encontré con Fate-san y p-pues me…como decirlo…c-coqueteo–eso si nos dejó sorprendidas a Subaru y a mí, que antes se había puesto pálida seguramente porque también pensó que la había escuchado– N-Nanoha-san, en vedad lucia rara y actuaba diferente, ¿usted no ha hablado con ella?

–no he tenido la ocasión de hacerlo, pero ahorita voy a ir a buscarla, díganle a vita que comience el entrenamiento sin mí y no te preocupes Teana me encargare de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

–g-gracias Nanoha-san

Salí de los vestidores con dirección a la oficina de Fate-chan, esperaba que estuviera ahí, poco antes de llegar me topé con Shari, quien por cierto también estaba sonrojada, y me confirmo que Fate-chan estaba en su oficina, más segura ahora llegue claro antes de entrar toque la puerta no quería repetir lo del otro día.

–adelante.

Apenas escuché entre y la vi, estaba parada de espaldas a mi mirando por la ventana.

–Fate-chan– volteo a verme sorprendida.

–¿Nanoha? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras caminaba alejándose más de mí.

–vine a verte, haz estado actuando muy raro desde el otro día.

–Ya te dije que no es nada– dijo dándome la espalda otra vez.

– ¿Qué no es nada? – de acuerdo ahora si me enoje, me acerque cada vez más a ella pues no soportaba que no se dignara a darme la cara– ¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo que no es nada? ¡Primero actúas raro conmigo, luego golpeas a Yuno-kun y luego vas coqueteando por ahí que por cierto dejaste a mi alumna turbada y de por si no estaba concentrada en los entrenamientos así que te pido que dejes a mis estudiantes en paz!

– ¿celosa?

– ¿Qué? –pregunte sorprendida, eso no me lo esperaba.

– ¿Qué si esta celosa? –pregunto al fin volteando a verme, asiendo que me diera cuenta de que tal vez no había sido buena idea acercarme tanto, pues quedamos a solo unos centímetros de la cara de la otra.

–pero que… ¡por supuesto que no! –dije al tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos para poner una distancia más saludable entre las dos.

–¿está segura? – dijo mientras se acercaba más y yo seguía retrocediendo.

–muy segura–choque contra su escritorio y pronto me di cuenta de que me había acorralado.

–entonces ¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos? –era cierto no me había dado cuenta en que momento había dejado de verla directamente y había desviado la mirada a un lado, pero simplemente ni yo podía o quería creer que incluso en momentos tan serios como estos podía ponerme celosa por algo tan simple.

–eso no te importa– dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro para mantener, aunque sea una pequeña distancia entre ambas.

–claro que me importa y mucho–tomo mi mano que estaba en su hombro y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

–¿Por qué? –dije ya sin fuerzas para resistirme, volteando a verla directamente a los ojos, me pareció notar algo raro en ellos.

–porque…yo…te a-

*pum*

–Fate-sa—n–justo cuando iba a dejar de lado lo que vi creyendo que era producto de mi imaginación y dejarme llevar por esos labios que habían estado solo a milímetros de los míos, entro Ginga como si fuera su oficina haciendo que nos separáramos–lo siento ¿interrumpí algo?

–claro que no, yo ya me iba– me apresure hacia la salida ignorando completamente la mirada enojada de Ginga pues tenía cosas más importantes que pensar.

Ahora si estaba segura Fate-chan iba a besarme y lo que iba a decir, agh, desearía que Ginga no hubiese interrumpido para saber que quería decirme, pero ya ni modo mejor me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento a ver si aún no han terminado.

*golpe*

–¡Sig-Signum mejor vete!

Justo cuando iba pasando por el consultorio de Shamal escuché un golpe y a Shamal gritar antes de ver a Signum salir e irse no sin antes a verme mirado, justo entonces pude darme cuenta que tal vez lo que vi en Fate-chan no lo había imaginado, pues en Signum vi exactamente lo mismo una mirada obscura y con un pequeño matiz de un brillo rojo, en los ojos de Fate-chan creí imaginarlo pues por cualquier cosa se le pudieron dilatar los ojos y el extraño brillo a que pues ese es su color natural de ojos, pero ahora en Signum pude verlos mejor ya que los suyos son azules, algo había pasado con estas dos y voy a averiguarlo.


End file.
